Dreaming of You
by InuFan4life
Summary: Complete! InuYasha is a prince, and Kagome is a servant. They are best friends, but cannot see each other in public, then a series of unfortunate events begin tearing them apart. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Where it All Began

Chapter One- Where it All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inu-Yasha, but I do own Kura, because I made her up in my brain...other than that, they are all Rumiko Takahashi's. Oh and Inari is mine as well, because I don't know Kagome's mother's name. Anyway, on with the story!

"Tag, you're it!" cried a young silver haired half-demon as he raced away from a startled chestnut haired human child. After a moment, Kagome grinned and began chasing after Inu-Yasha, squealing in delight as she attempted to catch her best friend.

Theirs was not a normal friendship, but one held and maintained in secrecy. Secrecy was a necessity, for Inu-Yasha was a prince of the great Western Lands and Kagome was a mere servant at the castle. Her mother, Inari, was a kitchen maid, which made Kagome an automatic servant to the king. This is where she would spend her entire life, but with Inu-Yasha as her best friend, it made that thought an easier one to have.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were once caught playing tag together by Kagome's mother and Inu-Yasha's father. Inu-Yasha's father took him away and scolded him briefly, while Kagome had gotten a good paddling to her backside for playing instead of working, especially with Prince Inu-Yasha. At the age of seven, Kagome was clueless as to why she couldn't play with Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was ten, and knew exactly what everyone was talking about when they said for him and Kagome not to play together again. Everyone thought Kagome was not worthy to play with him simply because he was the prince and she a servant.

He didn't care that she was a servant, she was the only one that treated him like a normal kid, instead of a high and mighty person that he just didn't feel like he was. They were best friends, and they were going to stay that way, even if they needed to keep it secret to protect Kagome. It didn't matter to Inu-Yasha, because he knew when they were older, they would get married and she would no longer have to be a servant. Kagome would be his princess, and they would live happily ever after, just like in fairy tales.

The years flew by quickly, and as they grew, Inu-Yasha and Kagome got even closer. They shared their dreams, and their fears. They experienced everything together for the first time. Their first kiss was with each other. They were hiding in Inu-Yasha's room. Kagome had been fifteen, and Inu-Yasha had just turned eighteen. As they laid upon Inu-Yasha's bed, they had talked of their fears.

"What are you scared of, Kag?" Inu-Yasha turned his golden gaze to her. She sat up and looked to him with large chocolate eyes.

"What are you talking about, Yasha? I'm not scared of anything." Her chin had lifted defiantly with her statement, emphasizing her point. Inu-Yasha laughed softly, and sat up as well.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Kag. What are you afraid of? It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Kagome looked down at her hand, which were primly folded in her lap.

"I'm scared that I will be a servant forever, with no one to make even that a pleasant thought." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but she rapidly blinked them away. She looked up at Inu-Yasha. "What about you? What are you scared of?"

"Losing you." Inu-Yasha locked his gaze with hers. "I never want to lose you, Kag. You are my best friend...and more if I can help it. I love you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as Inu-Yasha's head descended, and his lips captured hers gently. Kagome's eyelids closed as she wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck. At the same time, Inu-Yasha had wrapped his arms tightly about Kagome's waist, pulling her onto his lap as he opened her lips with his tongue, delving into her mouth.

That had been their first kiss. The first kiss for both of them, and they had many more over the next year.

One evening, Kagome slid silently out of her bed and made her way to Inu-Yasha's room, after making sure everyone was fast asleep. She unlocked his door with a key he had given her years ago. Kagome walked silently as a thief to Inu-Yasha's bed, where the boy lay snoozing contentedly. She kneeled beside his bed, and brushed stray locks of silver/white hair to the sides of his face. After nine years, Inu-Yasha maintained the fresh face of his boyhood.

Her fingers sifted through his thick locks, then stroked his cheek tenderly. She knew he would soon have to marry a princess and their lives would never be the same. She would no longer be the love of his life, she wouldn't be able to stay with him as they had while he was married. Her hand stopped moving, citing a soft moan from the hanyou's lips. Kagome's hand jerked back.

"Kag? Why did you stop?" Inu-Yasha lifted his eyelids, revealing twin pools of molten gold. She sat up quickly and lifted her up into his lap as though she weighed nothing.

"Is everything all right? Did something happen?" His eyes perused over her face and the skin that was not covered by her nightgown. "No one hit you, did they?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Yasha, no one hit me. I just came to see you, is all." Kagome lifted her head, pressing her lips to his, which he immediately reacted to. His arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss. Something was different this night, Inu-Yasha realized quickly as Kagome tugged at his clothing. He looked to Kagome, question in his eyes.

"I want to be with you, Yasha. I want to be with you as all those who love each other are. Please...love me, Yasha." Without another hesitation, Inu-Yasha did just as she had asked him, and loved her.

When Inu-Yasha woke up the next morning, Kagome was gone from his room. Although he knew it was for the best, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. After his valet had come in to get him dressed, Inu-Yasha went in search of Kagome, feeling a desperate need to talk to her. Before he could even begin to locate her, a servant came to tell him his father had to speak to him. Inu-Yasha sighed softly, knowing he had to listen to his father before he would be able to even glimpse at his Kagome. Inu-Yasha smiled, His Kagome. He liked that idea.

Inu-Yasha went through the daily lecture with his father with only a quarter of his mind on what his father was saying. The other seventy-five percent of his focus was a certain chestnut haired beauty, and the previous night they had spent together. A faint smile curved Inu-Yasha's lips. He couldn't wait to speak to her.

"Are you even remotely listening to me, boy?" The very irritated voice of Inutaisho slipped through Inu-Yasha's thoughts, and made him realize his father was angry for being ignored.

"I'm apologize, Father. My mind appears to be elsewhere this day." Mentally Inu-Yasha grimaced, hating having to sound that way. _Feh, stupid propriety. I hate talkin' like someone I ain't._ Alas, it was true. Inu-Yasha sounded very much like an uneducated commoner when not around his family, or the other nobles. Only when he was around Kagome, or alone, could he talk as he wished. Inu-Yasha smiled softly. Yes, Kagome accepted him even as a half-demon, and an improper one at that.

"Inu-Yasha, what has gotten into you? You look like a love sick pup." Inu-Yasha's features straightened.

"Once more, I apologize. Is there anything more you wish to discuss?" Inutaisho sighed softly, then shook his head.

"No, Inu-Yasha. There is nothing more, you may go." He watched as Inu-Yasha practically raced out of the room, but not before properly bowing before his father.

Inu-Yasha walked quickly to the kitchen, where Kagome was to be. Kagome had taken over for her mother, when Inari had become ill. As soon as he walked in, everyone, with the exception of Kagome, quickly bowed before him. A girl about Kagome's age looked to Kagome in disgust, and elbowed the back of Kagome's knees to make her fall to her knees.

"Stupid girl, you show know better. Show respect to your betters!" Kagome glared at the girl, then bowed her head to Inu-Yasha, but her eyes were locked with his. Inu-Yasha could barely suppress a grin. With that, he cleared his throat.

"You, girl, what is your name?" The girl beside Kagome looked up, and saw he was talking to her.

"My name is Kura, Your Highness." Kura bowed her head once more.

"Well, then Kura, do me this favor, if you will. Take over the job of the girl next to you, for I have need to speak with her. She has insulted me beyond measure for not bowing, and that is intolerable. Rise, girl and come forth." Kagome managed to restain a smile, even putting fear in her eyes as she stood and moved meekly before him.

"Your highness, please forgive me. I did not mean to insult you." Inu-Yasha looked down his nose to her.

"Hold your tongue, and let us leave this place. We have much to discuss, and I can only hope you will learn from your mistake for the next time." Without another word, Inu-Yasha firmly grasped Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen, and continued walking to the secret stairwell that connected to his bedroom. Once inside the safety of the stairwell, Inu-Yasha pressed Kagome against the wall, and kissed her fully upon her lips.

"Oh, Kagome...I've missed you. I couldn't wait to talk to you, but my father...feh." His conversation was effectively cut off as Kagome pulled his head down and kissed him. Inu-Yasha lifted Kagome into his arms and raced up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Once in, he stripped them quicker than Kagome had ever seen anyone undress before, and began to show her how much he had truly missed her.

Every spare second was spent together, as Inu-Yasha and Kagome explored each others bodies, hearts, and souls. They spoke of the future many times. Inu-Yasha wanted a dozen pups, while Kagome was more than happy to have only a half-dozen. Either way, they knew they would marry and have children.

As they lay awake in each others arms, they were talking of the features of their future children.

"They will have your lovely ears and eyes." Kagome smiled and rubbed Inu-Yasha's puppy ears. Inu-Yasha grinned.

"Some of them will have your beautiful brown eyes and chestnut hair. I can see them now." They both smiled at the thought. A sudden, unexpected thought raced into Kagome's mind, pushing the smile from her lips. Inu-Yasha noticed the change immediately.

"Kag, what's wrong?" Kagome looked to him worriedly.

"What about your father? I doubt he will approve of us being together, I am just a servant." Tears of worry glistened in her eyes, and coursed down her cheeks. Gently, Inu-Yasha kissed them away.

"Kag, my father will not disapprove. He will accept us, simply because you are too wonderful not to be accepted." Kagome laughed softly, her tension easing slowly.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I love you so much." Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome's brow softly, and snuggled closer to her.

"I love you as well, Kag. More than anything else in the world."

Well this is the first chapter to my second try at a multi-chapter story. The first one sucked so bad that I don't think I will even attempt to finish it. I should just burn the entire thing. Anyway, I hope you all like it. R&R!


	2. Princess in Disguise

Hello Everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of my brand new story, Dreaming of You. I'd like to thank the first two reviewers for this story, Ivana and Midnight Fire Princess. Thank you for your reviews! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Inu-Yasha characters, besides the ones I place in the mix, i.e. Kura and Inari. So...yeah...oh well.

* * *

Chapter Two-A Princess in Disguise

Months passed, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha couldn't have been happier together. Inu-Yasha was seriously contemplating asking Kagome to marry him. He wanted her to be his princess, his wife, and the mother of his pups. He wanted to be able to stand beside her in public, without worry that someone would insult her. He had watched her grow from a cute little girl to an amazingly beautiful woman. She cared not that he was a hanyou, or that he was even royalty. She loved him for who he was inside of him, and for that, he would never leave her side. Inu-Yasha smiled as thoughts of her rose in his mind.

A movement in the corner of Inu-Yasha's eye made him turn quickly, ready to defend himself, only to find his cousin, Sango, standing with her arms crossed, and her eyes filled with merriment.

"What were you going to do, Inu? Kill me?" Sango smiled prettily, her brown eyes glittering with laughter, which made Inu-Yasha laugh heartily.

"I would never hurt you, cousin. Surely you know that." Sango nodded and laughed. All too quickly, her laughter died down, and she looked to her hanyou cousin thoughtfully.

"Why have you requested this rendezvous? Is anything the matter?" Inu-Yasha looked over Sango, thinking of how he should go about asking her his question, and grinned at her ridiculous choice of clothing. Sango was always a boyish type girl. She learned to fight, instead of learning needlecraft. She'd rather wear men's clothes than women's clothes, yet here she stood in a pink taffeta gown, complete with the puffed shoulder sleeves. Her thick sable hair was piled in an artful disarray of curls atop of her head. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe Sango had willingly become attired in that particular outfit, so before talking to her of his thoughts, he asked her about it.

"Sango, how many maids did it take to tackle you into that dreadful outfit? It wasn't willingly placed upon your body, was it?" Inu-Yasha made a mocking look of fright as he dodged a left hook to his jaw.

"Ah, Sango, that dress is making you entirely too slow! You have become such a...a...female!" He shuddered in mock disgust as Sango glared at him.

"Inu-Yasha, did you make me come all the way over here simply to jest about my clothing?" Sango tapped one delicate shoe upon the stone step she stood on. Inu-Yasha grinned and cleared his throat.

"Of course not, my dearest cousin. I came to discuss a matter of great import. Please, do sit down." Inu-Yasha led Sango to a white bench with silver arms and legs. Sango sat primly on the bench as Inu-Yasha sat ungentleman-like in the grass.

"I found her, Sango. I found my soul mate, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I can't explain what it is about her, but my cousin...she has taken my heart before I could even think of it. I wish for you to meet her. I know you'll like her, for she is much like you. She is kind, loving, intelligent-" Inu-Yasha's list of Kagome's grand qualities were cut short by a chortling Sango.

"Oh Inu! You are head over heels in love with this girl, aren't you." It wasn't a question, Sango knew simply by the way Inu-Yasha's amber gaze softened as he spoke of this mystery woman who had taken her cousin's heart. "So...spill it, Inu. Who is this woman?" Inu-Yasha grinned.

"He name is Kagome, and I wish for you to meet her as soon as possible. Let's say...in two hours. Oh, Sango, you'll love her as a sister." Before Sango could place a word in edgewise, Inu-Yasha was gone.

"Well...I suppose two hours it is, Inu. I'm glad you found your dream mate." Sango smiled softly as she left the spot to get ready for this meeting.

Fifteen minutes later, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were sitting on Inu-Yasha's bed, talking about the "meeting."

"I don't know, Yasha. What if your cousin doesn't like me? I am nobody in the eyes of your peers. What if-" Kagome was cut off by the pressure of Inu-Yasha's lips against her own.

"Kag, don't worry, Sango will love you. She is not like to snooty, boring nobility that nobody really likes. She is a great judge of character, and she will see the good and pureness in you. I have no doubts about that." Kagome smiled and settled down in Inu-Yasha's lap, waiting for Sango to arrive. All the while, Inu-Yasha muttered softly in her ear about how everything was going to be just fine, and how much he loved her.

Much too quickly for either of them, the two hours had passed and there was a soft knock on the door. Kagome stood as Inu-Yasha opened the door, giving passage to Sango. As Sango walked in, she immediately noticed Kagome and her eyes widened.

"You're a servant girl! I've noticed you around the castle quite often." Sango looked to Inu-Yasha.

"As much as I love you, cousin, I need for you to make youself scarce so I might speak more openly to...what is you're name again, dear? I am terrible with that sort of thing. I am certain Inu told me your name, but..." Kagome smiled softly at Sango's less-than-ladylike shrug as Inu-Yasha slipped from the room, knowing the two women would become close friends soon enough.

"My name is Kagome, my lady." Kagome went to curtsy, but Sango would have none of that.

"Kagome, you have stolen my cousin's heart. You will be a princess if Inu-Yasha gets the brains and guts to ask you. You need not curtsy before me. Now, come and sit with me. We have much to discuss, you and I." They shared an entirely connected feminine smile, and sat down on Inu-Yasha's bed.

Inu-Yasha walked mindlessly about the lawn of the castle, his mind coming up with insane thoughts of how things were going in his bedroom between his lover and his cousin. As he walked over a small bridge that passed over a mid-sized pond, his body was impacted by something hard, and decidedly human. Inu-Yasha looked up to find himself facing an enraged set of midnight blue eyes.

"What are you filling Kagome's head with! You're going to break her heart!" In complete confusion, Inu-Yasha could only stare at the angry male above him.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" The male stood up with pride.

"My name is Miroku, and I tend to every animal in this castle, from the chickens to the horses. I am Kagome's friend, and from what I can see, you are leading her to something intangible. You fill her head with thoughts that you love her and that you will always stand beside her, but you are the prince, and she is merely a servant. There is no way the two of you can remain together for much longer, so why are you continuing this charade!" From the way this Miroku fellow spoke, and his expressions, Inu-Yasha could tell he cared for Kagome as only a close friend or brother could.

"Miroku, I do not intend to harm Kagome in anyway. I do love her, and I plan on marrying her as soon as possible. I only wish for her to meet my cousin before I ask her formally. I do not care that she is a servant, or that I am a prince. We love each other in a way very few ever have. She is my soulmate, and I, hers. I will not bring her to any harm." Miroku's guard lowered slightly, yet he kept his intense blue gaze upon Inu-Yasha. Kagome was the only young female he did not try to be lecherous towards. She was the sister he never had, the friend her never thought, or hoped to acquire, and now that he had her, he didn't intend for some high and mighty prince to harm her.

Inu-Yasha watched a myriad of emotions cross the young man's face. He could tell this Miroku was having a hard time distinguishing whether or not Inu-Yasha meant what he said or not. "Miroku, I have Kagome's engagement ring with me if you need proof that I am committed to making her my bride." With those words, Inu-Yasha produced a large diamond ring from his waistcoat. The solitary stone winked at Miroku in the sunlight, making Miroku smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness, for caring for Kagome. She is a very special woman, very rare to find these days. Please, do not hurt her, or I will be forced to bring harm unto you." The two males smirked, and Miroku put out a hand to help the hanyou prince up.

"You want me to do WHAT!" Sango clasped a hand over Kagome's mouth, glancing around as if someone was going to be in the room, listening to their conversation. Slowly, she let her hand uncover Kagome's mouth.

"You need to take that tone down a notch, or else we will be discovered. Now, what I am suggesting isn't a horrible thing to do. Inu-Yasha will be surprised and absolutely stunned to see you, dressed in all the royal finery, at his birthday masquarade ball. The best thing about this is that since it is a masquarade, no one will know you were even there." A sly smirk slid over Sango's features.

"It is the perfect opportunity to see how to adjust to polite society." Kagome gnawed at her bottom lip worriedly.

"Sango...what about my chores? I am still but a maid. How can I possibly get out of doing my work in order to do this ridiculous plan you have cooked up in your mind?" Sango grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Worry not, my friend. Inu-Yasha told me about that nasty little girl you work with. Kuku, Kuru, Kooki, whatever her name is. The one that knocked you to your knees. Well anyway, I have decided that she will have to take over your work, for you are deathly ill, and she has been a very incompetent worker. Ah..revenge is sweet." They shared a hearty laugh, then Sango began to formulate more ideas, i.e. what Kagome will wear to the ball, and how to get it done without the other servants knowing.

"We are about the same size, are we not, Kagome?" Kagome looked between their two bodies, and nodded.

"We are, why?" Sango laughed at Kagome's confused expression.

"Oh, my dear, you have much to learn. The obvious answer to your question is that you need a dress for the ball, and since we are the same size, it will make everything all the more easier." Kagome understood exactly what Sango was saying and nodded enthusiastically.

"I know how to do hair in the latest fashion, so I could style both of our hair designs without the need of any other servants!" Sango nodded, and grinned.

"Inu was right, you are one smart woman!" They shared a good natured laugh, and began to speak more about the ball.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked quietly together, talking about Kagome, and life in general. Until meeting and talking more with the servants, or at least Miroku and Kagome, Inu-Yasha had no idea how very difficult it was to be a king's servant. With this knowledge, Inu-Yasha apologized for his disgusting lack of understanding of the working class, to which Miroku paid no heed.

"Inu-Yasha, there is no reason for you to chide yourself. You are a well-born male. You shouldn't have any ideas about how things work in the servant's lives. You are a prince, for god's sake. You shouldn't have even noticed Kagome, but you did. That is really saying something for you, Inu-Yasha, although I am loath to admit it. I must thank you again for loving Kagome as you do. She deserves that and more, my friend."

Inu-Yasha could only agree with the kind servant. Hw was appalled with the lack of respect, he was now noting, the servants got when they worked so hard to make everything work and look perfectly. Inu-Yasha swore there that he would do his damndest to set things on a better place for the workers of the castle.

There it is, Chapter Two. I am beginning to like this story, because all these ideas are popping into my head. I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am. As always, please R&R! Thanks!


	3. The Ball of Your Dreams Part One

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the third chapter of this fabulous fanfiction. It is with great pride that I introduce this chapter as...drumroll please...The Ball of Your Dreams! Catchy title, yes? Anyway, I just want to thank all my new reviewers for this story. Momo, Nesta, jandl, Pistachio564, and Rika! Thank you soooo ever much. I just love reviews. Anyway, enough with that, and onto the story! Oh and to comment to momo, don't worry about Inu-Yasha being too sweet, the best part has yet to occur! Bwah hahahaha!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this EVERY chappie? Oh well...I do not own Inu-Yasha or the characters therein. I will not use them to make any type of profit...You know the deal, my friends...

Chapter Three-The Ball of Your Dreams-Part One

Tonight was the night Inu-Yasha, along with the servants, dreaded. For Inu-Yasha, it was a terrible attempt by his father to get him married off to one of the snotty rich neighbor's daughters. As the servants bustled about busily trying to set up the ballroom for that nights activities, Inu-Yasha tried to remain hidden from view, so he would not have to answer any questions. He hated when maids came up to him to choose between ecru and eggshell colored napkins, like he could really tell the difference between those two colors. They were all the same to him. Inu-Yasha sighed and walked out of the room, meandering down the corridors. His thoughts wandered to Kagome, questions filled his mind. Where was she? What was she doing now? Was she being treated fairly? The more he questioned, the more worried he became. With one last glance around, Inu-Yasha made his way to the kitchens.

Kagome was not to be found in the kitchens, which made Inu-Yasha wonder where she had gone off too. He spotted Kura, who was grumbling about some complaint or another as she did her work. Inu-Yasha strode quickly over to her.

"Kura, where is Kagome? Why is she not here?" Kura mistook his concern for anger that Kagome was not at work, as she belonged, and inwarded smiled.

"Your Highness, she said she was deathly ill, so took leave to her bed. I think she was lying, Your Majesty." Kura curtsied, but Inu-Yasha walked out so fast, he didn't even see her do so.

Inu-Yasha made his way to Kagome's chamber, but was disappointed to find Kagome was not in the room. By this time, Inu-Yasha was seriously concerned for Kagome's safety. Without another hesitation, Inu-Yasha made his way to the horse stable to talk to Miroku, hoping he had an idea of Kagome's whereabouts.

"Sango, are you absolutely certain about this? I'm not sure that this is the best idea you have ever come up with, what if someone recognizes me as a mere servant?" While Kagome ranted, scenes of the possible results of the ball tormented her mind. One particular one repeated itself over and over in her mind. This "vision" included the nobility figuring out she was a mere servant. As Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha for guidance, he turned his back to her, and began dancing with some other woman.

"Kagome! Listen to me! Don't worry about what people think of you. Most of them will think you're a nobility from one of the other lands here to get ahold of Inu-Yasha. That part wouldn't be too far from the truth though, now would it?" Sango grinned cheekily at Kagome's expense, as the aforementioned girl blushed brightly.

"Sango, you know that isn't why I am doing this. I love Inu-Yasha, and if he doesn't want to marry me, I accept that. I realize it would be impossible for the two of us to have any normal type of life because of our stations, but I can't do anything except be with him for as long as I can." Kagome looked down, smiling sadly as she realized the two of them have precious few days before Inu-Yasha would have to wed, and their relationship would be lost forever. Kagome was snapped from her depressing thoughts be a soft smack at the back of her head. She looked up to see Sango ready to throttle her.

"Kagome, don't you dare begin thinking those things. Inu-Yasha is not as shallow as you would like to think. I know he loves you, there's no doubt in my mind. Now, stop your pity party, and let's get you ready to shock the pants off of our little hanyou." With a giggle, Kagome nodded and the two of them began their plans.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were in the same position. Inu-Yasha wanted Miroku to go to his birthday masquerade in order to meet Sango, but the stubborn man wouldn't even dream of agreeing to such a ludicruous thought.

"Inu-Yasha, please understand why I could not possibly take you up on this wonderous offer. I do not doubt that Lady Sango is an amazing woman, but I am a nobody. She would never see anything in me, but a person beneath her notice. Not, " Miroku added hastily, upon seeing Inu-Yasha's dangerous scowl, "to say she is a shallow woman, just that I am not exactly what anyone would call a nobility charmer. I am sorry, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha growled softly in the back of his throat. "Miroku, you are going, and that is the end of the conversation. Sango is very accepting, and she doesn't care about where your roots are. She has already befriended Kagome, and they are like sisters. You will meet her, and you will be dressed like a person of nobility, now shut up and let's get you ready!" Miroku simply shook his head, thinking how sad it was to see his prince going insane.

All too quickly for the four, it was time for the masquarade. The ballroom had been set up in the fashion of a forest. A mixure of real and well crafted artificial trees stood proudly about the room. Large posts in each corner of the room held an edge of a large midnight blue silk drapery that flowed over the powdered heads of the gentry, representing a clear night sky. If one were to focus on that drapery, they would see millions of small white spots sewn into the fabic, a perfect representation of the millions of stars that hung in the sky, along with a waning cresent moon sitting regally overhead. The walls had the same fabric flowing gracefully down to the floor. Trees made out of brown and green fabric were attached to the blue sky fabric to give the look of forestry in the distance.

Around the dance floor, large rocks were placed as a borderline surrounding the dancers. The floor had also been covered in a green oriental carpeting that had grass and leaf designs that Inu-Yasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, had bought during his time in the China. The thought had not been his own, but their father's. Inutaisho wanted his two sons to have some type of brotherly relationship, but it was obvious Sesshomaru would not hear of it. To him, it was a dishonor to have a half-demon as a brother. One day, Inutaisho thought, Sesshomaru would understand the way Inutaisho had felt when he fell in love with Inu-Yasha's human mother.

The guests began to arrive in waves of taffeta gowns, and black tuxedos. Soft, feminine giggling, along with more masculine chuckling drifted through the large room, reverberating off the walls.

Sango, accompanied by a terrified Kagome, entered the room through a secret passageway to avoid being introduced. Sango thought that the less Kagome would have to deal with tonight, the more relaxed and comfortable she would become when her and Inu-Yasha found each other, and Sango knew they would. As a servant walked passed, carrying a tray of champayne glasses, Sango grabbed two, handing one to Kagome and sipping the other. For once, Sango wished Inu-Yasha would hurry and make his appearance so Kagome would feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry, Kagome, everything will be just fine." Sango smiled reassuringly, then began to survey the room for a certain silver-haired hanyou.

After practically dragging a pale-faced, sweating Miroku down the same steps Sango and Kagome had gone down not even twenty minutes earlier, Inu-Yasha was ready to strangle the dark haired animal tender.

"Stop dragging your feet, dammit. You are going to meet Sango, and that's the end of it. You're already dressed, so you can't back out now." Any comeback Miroku might have made was cut off when Inu-Yasha caught the scent of Sango and Kagome.

"They were in here, Miroku. I don't understand, why would Kagome be in here." Inu-Yasha shrugged, pegging it on the fact that she was a servant, and some servants knew these passageways, especially Kagome. They had played hide-and-seek in these corridors more often than not. Inu-Yasha began walking toward the ballroom, catching the tailcoat of Miroku as he tried slinking away.

At the first notice of Inu-Yasha, Sango made Kagome stand by the punch bowl and wait until she got back, saying something to the effect of powdering her nose. She slid her way through the crushing hordes of people, quickly taking in his attire. Inu-Yasha was wearing a pair of black doeskin pants with shining black hessian boots that laced up to mid thigh. His starched white shirt was a deep contrast to the dark crimson waistcoat he wore, and the matching cravat that was artfully tied around his throat. His domino mask was also of a dark crimson that shaded his face perfectly.

As Sango drew closer, she noticed a nervous man standing beside Inu-Yasha. The man was also wearing black doeskin pants with hessian boots to mid thigh. The similarities ended there. Where ever Inu-Yasha was wearing crimson, this man wore a rich purple, all the way to his domino mask, where bright prussian blue eyes focused upon her as she came closer. Sango came to stand in front of the two men. Each man took a look at what outfit Sango wore that night.

Sango wore what appeared to be her favorite color, pink. A medium pink colored undergown cascaded down her body in a perfect bell shape. the light, translucent overskirt gave th dress a glimmering look. The neckline was a v-cut, and around her neck hung a solitary pink pendant. Sango's long sable hair was pinned up in perfect curls, which a few had slipped from their spot and hung prettily around her face. Her domino mask was of the same pink as her underdress. Lighter colored feathers and fancy dressings were attached to the edges of the mask, giving Sango a mysterious appeal. Inu-Yasha took he into his arms for a quick hug.

"My cousin, how wonderful you look. You are to be the belle of the ball once more. " Sango laughed at him.

"Oh, Inu, you must save that flattery for your dance partners tonight. Please, introduce me to this gentleman here." Sango's chocolate brown eyes were trained to Miroku's Prussian blue ones. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to introduce Miroku, but he stepped up, gracefully bowing to a flattered Sango.

"Lady Sango, is it? I humbly introduce myself as Miroku, animal tender of the castle." Completely caught up in the magic that seemed to surround Miroku, Sango found herself curtsying prettily to Miroku.

"My good sir, it is quite a pleasure to have met you. Come, let us dance the night away, while our friend finds his own dance partner." With a twinkle gleaming in both Sango and Miroku's eyes, they walked away, leaving Inu-Yasha watching after them. With a smile and shake of his head, Inu-Yasha made his way to the table which held the drink. The familiar scent of Kagome reached his nose, mixed with fear and anxiety. Following his nose, he found an angel pulling her hand from a familiar, disgusting foe.

Kagome stode by the punch bowl, waiting for Sango to return, when a young man walked up beside her.

"And here I thought I had just stepped into hell. Alas, an angel has appeared. Are you a fallen angel, my dear?" Kagome turned her gaze to the man whose horrible first speech had stupified her into speechlessness. The man had startling blue eyes, which were framed by the eyeholes made by the domino mask. His entire outfit consisted of different shades of brown, excluding his black hessian boots from his buckskin breeches to his brown overcoat. The man bowed over Kagome's hand, kissing the side opposite her palm.

"Will you be my angel for the night, for I think I've fallen in love." Kagome's eyes widened and she wrenched her hand away.

"Please leave me be, I am angel for only one man, and you are not he." The man, whose name was Koga, frowned in displeasure.

"Forget about your man this night, for it is a night we can be whomever we wish to be." Before he could say anymore, another voice broke in with a deep timbre that made Kagome's legs go weak with relief.

"Is this gentleman bothering you?"

Hey, there is the end of Part one of Chapter Three. I didn't want to make this chapter extrememly long, so I broke it up. The next part is where most of the interesting stuff will happen, so yeah. Please R&R, becasue I love hearing feedback from everyone. Thanks!


	4. The Ball of Your Dreams Part Two

Hey, Hey, Hey! Here comes part two to The Ball of Your Dreams! I want to say thanks to all those who have reviewed, and a special thanks to Nesta and jandl for their continuous, loyal reviewing. You guys are great! And now...next...THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters therein, so stop calling me!

Ahem...Chapter Three-The Ball of Your Dreams-Part Two

Kagome sighed inwardly with relief upon hearing the familiar voice of Inu-Yasha. She turned her head to the sound of his voice, finding him standing much like an offended pirate would. His hands were crossed nonchalantly in front of his broad crimson and white covered chest. Kagome smiled, for she knew he knew how handsome he looked. Even the domino mask made him look masculine.

Koga straightened, and turned to the intruder of his advancement on this angel. He fairly snarled at the cocky hanyou.

"Mutt-face, why don't you just leave, and find someone else to dance with. This angel's card is full, with my name all over it." Before Koga had the chance to state another ridiculous statement that would enrage Inu-Yasha further, Kagome stepped beside Inu-Yasha.

"My lord, forgive me, but this gentleman has already filled my dance card. You never thought to look at it in order to find that out. My most humble apologies for not telling you sooner." Kagome smiled softly as Inu-Yasha smirked to Koga and took Kagome's arm, gently steering her toward the dance floor. As they took position just in time for the first strains of the waltz, Inu-Yasha looked down to Kagome and smiled. He had to admit, Koga was right when he called Kagome an angel.

Kagome wore a white satin gown that had small emerald jewels embedded in the bodice. The gown had the same v-cut neckline Sango's gown had, and at the connecting point by her cleavage lay a small emerald on a thin gold chain. Inu-Yasha's features lit up as he took that in. That necklace had been given to Kagome by him on her sixteenth birthday. His eyes went to the mask Kagome wore. Just like her bodice, the mask was dotted by small emerald jewels and diamonds. There were fluffy white swan feathers that made her look seductive as well as mysterious. Inu-Yasha groaned softly, knowing this was going to be the longest ball he'd ever had the displeasure of attending.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in their own worlds for most of the night. What Kagome didn't realize was that every dance Inu-Yasha was with her after the third one was just like claiming her as his intended. The more they danced together, the more the nobility around them whispered.

Who was this mysterious girl that seemed to have taken the prince's heart? Had they been together before this ball? Why had they never seen her before?

Questions such as these floated about the room rapidly, and soon everyone was alit with curiosity. They all wanted to get a chance at figuring out the girl's identity. Since the mask covered half of Kagome's face, nobody could tell what nationality she was. All the nosy nobles had to go by was the thick chestnut hair that was gracefully piled atop of her head. That didn't help anyone at all, since over half of the world had that color hair.

Soon enough, the questions died down. Everyone seemed to have gotten bored of trying to figure out the girl's identity, since there was no way to find out. They all went back to subtle flirtation and upbeat dancing.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome, along with Sango and Miroku danced every dance together. Cotillions, Quadrilles, and waltzes passed, yet not one of the four could bare to leave to floor or remove themselves from the others presence. They all seemed to be in a spell until the hour of midnight struck. Just as in Cinderella, Miroku and Kagome both knew it was their time to leave.

"Inu-Yasha, I have to go. If I am not seen in my room, feigning sickness, I will be in a predicament. I have to leave now." Even as she spoke the words, Inu-Yasha was shaking his head, refusing to let her go.

"You are mine tonight, and nobody is taking you from me. Sango and Miroku are doing just fine, and I don't see why we can't stay together. This isn't the first night you were with me, you know." Kagome smiled and blushed softly, her mind recalling all the many nights she laid safely within his arms.

"I know Inu-Yasha, but-"

"No buts, if the head kitchen maid has anything to say about you not being in your room, or in the kitchen in the morning, I will handle it. It is my birthday, and since it only comes but once a year, you are staying with me well into tomorrow, no if's, and's, or but's about it." Inu-Yasha grinned, sensing her giving in. He took her momentary silence to sweep her into another waltz, dancing them unnoticed out of the room, and into a dark corridor, where they made quick tracks up to his room. Still in the ballroom, Sango and Miroku were having a similar debate.

"My Lady Sango, you must understand that I have no choice but to leave. If I could, I would forever stay by your side, but I cannot take such innocence from you. You don't know the real me, I could be some lecherous, depraved individual." While Miroku tried his best to persuade Sango to rethink wanting to be with him, Sango smiled.

"Miroku, there is nothing that will turn me from you. You are who I have been searching for. You're kind and funny, sweet and charming. It wouldn't matter to me if you were the lowest servant in the entire kingdom. I've never felt this way about another person before in my entire life. Please don't hurt me now." That statement nearly broke Miroku's heart, and he decided there to tell her all.

"Come with me, my lady. There is much I have not yet told you, and I know when you find out, you will regret ever thinking of me as anything but a fool." He gently took ahold of her and and placed it firmly in the crook of his arm as he escorted her outside and into the garden. Once they were in the seclusion of a maze of roses, Miroku sat upon a bench beside Sango. As soon as they were comfortable on the bench, Miroku removed both his and Sango's masks, and laid them on the soft green grass.

"My lady, as I have said, I am not worthy of your affection. There is something I have been withholding from you since we met. I am no nobleman, but I am the animal caretaker of the castle. My father was a nobleman, who conceived me with my mother, a lowly servant, and never spoke with her again. Not only am I not worthy of you because I am a worker in this castle, but I am also an illegitimate son." As Miroku opened his mouth to continue degrading himself, Sango covered his lips with her own. After a moment, Miroku drew back.

"Why did you do that, My Lady? Did you hear nothing I just said?" Sango laughed at his confusion, then kissed him once more.

"Oh Miroku, I don't care that you are an animal caretaker, or that you are illegitimate. I only care that you care about me." A smile clung to both their lips as they collided. Miroku drew her close to him, taking the kiss further. Sango pulled back, a nervous look coming over her features.

"Miroku...would you like to come to my room?" Miroku could barely believe his ears. Never before had he felt this pull of attraction in his heart. Every woman he had ever been with was due to a more basic, physical need, rather than this emotion need he was feeling. Slowly Miroku nodded, and stood. After picking up their masks, Miroku calmly escorted Sango to her room, like any gentleman would, and after looking around quickly, he joined her within, firmly locking the door behind him.

Dawn rose far too quickly than anyone wanted. Nobody bothered to disturb Inu-Yasha, for they thought the young prince would be absolutely exhausted from the night before's activities. None knew how close to the truth they were, but Inu-Yasha wasn't asleep. He was too busy memorizing the contours of the sleeping Kagome's face to sleep. Inu-Yasha trailed one callused finger down the side of her cheek.

"Just like silk." Inu-Yasha spoke softly, admiring her features, but wary not to awaken her. Never-the-less, Kagome woke up moments after the sunrise, as she did every morning. After allowing her eyes to adjust to where she was, she looked to Inu-Yasha. His golden eyes were dark with desire and love. Kagome smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Good morning, Yasha. How did you sleep?" Her voice was husky from sleep, which stirred Inu-Yasha's blood, but he forced himself to calm his reaction down.

"Like I was in heaven, and how did my angel sleep?" Kagome laughed and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, for he had brought up the man, Koga, and his ridiculous statements. Inu-Yasha feigned a hurt look, even wincing slightly as he held his shoulder.

"Why do you have to hit me? I just just curious." Kagome grinned and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, like a mother would to a child's "injury."

"Better?" Inu-Yasha smirked and moved so he was above her.

"Much." With that, he kissed her heatedly. Man, he loved mornings with Kagome.

Sango awoke slowly, the first thing she noticed was that she was nude, and the second was that there was an empty spot beside her on the bed. She opened her chocolate eyes, and saw Miroku standing at the window, his pants from the previous night being the only article of clothing on his well toned body. She slipped out of the bed, the sheet wrapped loosely about her body, and walked to him.

"Is everything alright? You don't regret what we did, do you?" Worry was evident in her voice and on her face. Miroku turned from the window and tightly embraced Sango, comforting her.

"I will never regret our time together, Sango. You have given me something I will cherish until my last breath." He softly kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold slightly. Sango looked up to him, tears blurring her vision.

"Why does that sound like a goodbye, Miroku? You can't leave me...please don't..." Miroku knew at that moment, he loved her. It seemed strange, being that they had only met the night before, but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that he would never love another in any way like he did this woman. How he longed to ask her to be his always, but he knew more than anyone that he couldn't take her away from her lifestyle to live in his. That wouldn't be fair to her, and that's exactly what he told her. The look he got from her upon hearing his words would have drove him six feet under, had looks killed.

"How shallow do you think I am? I don't care about the money, or the jewelry, or even the clothing. I would rather have none of that and be happy, than have all of that and be miserable for the rest of my life. Miroku, I knew I would be giving up a lot to be with you last night, but I still did it. Do you know why? Because I don't care about all of that. I care about you!" Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, and she brushed them away hastily. Miroku felt terrible for thinking she would rather have those things, and hugged her close.

"Ah, Sango...I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? What could I do to possibly gave your forgiveness?" A teasing undertone was not lost on Sango, and she grinned cheekily. Dropping the sheet that closed her body from his view, she crooked a finger at him.

"I can think of a few ideas..." With that, they scrambled back onto the bed so Miroku could begin to apologize.

Hey, there was the second part to Chapter Three. The next chapter begins that good old angsty stuff, and a series of unfortunate events. My devious plot is working! Bwah hahahaha! Anyway, please R&R. I love reviews! Thanks a whole bunch!

TK


	5. Surprises and Decisions

HELLLOOOO WOORLLD! Here it is...the exciting...the amazing...the extraordinary...CHAPTER FOUR! WOOOHOOO! Sorry, it's late, and I'm hyper! This is the beginning of the exciting twists of my crazy mind! The beginning was all the play stuff. Now it's time for some real action. Anyway, here is Chapter four. A special thanks again to Nesta. Thank you for your compliments on my writing, you flatter me!

Disclaimer: C'mon, you know it by now, I don't own the show...but imagine if I did...that would become an interesting show to say the least...Sorry, anyway..

Chapter Four-Surprises and Heartbreak

It was well into the afternoon before either couple emerged from their respective rooms. Although Sango and Inu-Yasha were loath to see them go, Kagome and Miroku had work to catch up on so they sneaked back into their rooms, and began to start their daily routines. The previous night stayed in the forefront of Miroku and Kagome's minds.

Inu-Yasha and Sango met in the dining hall, which was quite an expansive room. Windows that practically reached the ceiling adorned one wall, the heavy draperies pulled back, allowing the sunlight to enter into the room. The mahogany table was extended across the room, which could easily place fifty people, including elbow room. Both nobles decided to eat an early dinner, so they could have the rest of the evening to spend with their respective partners. The twinkle in Sango's chocolate eyes could only mean one thing in Inu-Yasha's mind, and he grinned.

"I assume you and Miroku had a good evening, Cousin?" The blush that stained Sango's fair skin confirmed his suspicions, and Inu-Yasha laughed heartily. His golden gaze took in her slightly still rumpled hair, as well as the light smudges under her brown eyes, indicating her obvious lack of sleep the previous night. If he had took the time to look at himself, he would have seen the same thing in his own features.

The two of them sat down side by side, awaiting their meals. As they waited they spoke of their night to one another.

Sango was the one to initiate the conversation, knowing Inu-Yasha wouldn't say a word about anything otherwise.

"So...did you have a good time last night? It was your birthday, so it's important that you had a good time." Inu-Yasha cocked one black eyebrow, knowing she was fishing for some details.

"If you have something you want to ask, then just ask, Sango." It was Sango's turn to raied one elegant brow. This was not the Inu-Yasha she knew. The Inu-Yasha she knew would run from any type of probing into his private life. Kagome worked a miracle on this hanyou. Just as Sango opened her mouth to ask a question, two servants came in, carrying their meals. Both Inu-Yasha's and Sango's eyes lit up in delight as well as laughter upon identifying the two serving them as Kagome and Miroku. The laughter came from the sight of Miroku dressed as a kitchen maid, from the small white hair resting jauntily upon his head to the plain wool gown that adorned his body. Miroku grinned, and went to Sango, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't laugh, my love. I am your kitchen maid to order about as you please." That sent Sango into another fit of laughter, as well as make Inu-Yasha laugh, due to his sensitive hearing. Kagome was the only one completely lost. Inu-Yasha knew this, and drew her closer, telling her his own bit of fluff that sent her into peals of laughter, along side him. After making arrangements to meet later, Miroku and Kagome left the dining hall. As soon as the pair were safely out of hearing distance, Sango turned to Inu-Yasha.

"So? Did you ask her?" Inu-Yasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't have a clue as to what Sango was talking about. Sango sighed, rolling her eyes at his idiocy.

"Come on, cousin, you are not that stupid. What is the one question you have been wanting to ask Kagome since you were twelve?" The question rose immediately in his mind. Marriage. It was the only thing he wanted to really ask her, but was too afraid of her rejection to ask.

"Not yet, cousin. I was building my courage to ask her tonight, and I will do it tonight!" A determined gleam came into Inu-Yasha's eyes as he spoke. After he stated that, the duo began eating their meals in a rush. They were eager to see their lovers, so they finished with all due haste, in order to dress and make it to their destinations.

Inu-Yasha made it to the outskirts of the castle, where a thick forest sat peacefully. His pace quickened as he drew nearer to a cave within the forest. To any normal passerby, the cave looked dark and forboding, but as Inu-Yasha made his way deeper inside, the cave had been decorated lightly with fabrics Kagome found, sprucing up the place abit. Swatches of brightly colored silks and satins flowed from their stationary positions on the walls of the caves. Four candles had been lit and placed around a room like part of the cave. As one entered this haven for the two, the walls widened into a round-shaped room, before narrowing out again and continuing in a narrow passageway.

Inu-Yasha glanced around, knowing Kagome was in her. When his eyes spotted her, his jaw dropped. Kagome was standing in a hot spring, nude as the day she was born, with only her chestnut hair hiding her bare chest, and a large boulder she stood behind hiding another part of her he wished he could see. Kagome said nothing to him, simply raising her arms as her only invitation. Inu-Yasha wasted no time stripping and getting into the water with her. As they settled in the spring, with Kagome lying her head on his shoulder and her hand uon his chest, and Inu-Yasha with a comfortable arm wrapped around her shoulders, Inu-Yasha contemplated how to ask her _the_ question.

"Um Kag, I have something to ask you. Well," he began as she sat up and looked to him. "I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything else. You are my best friend, my mate, and I hope you will become my wife, and my princess." Kagome remained in the same position, looking into Inu-Yasha's eyes as she absorbed his question, actually, his statement. When it all sunk in, her eyes widened and she pulled away from him slightly.

"You want to marry me? Inu-Yasha, are you crazy? I am just a servant, you can't marry me." Inu-Yasha shook his head, silver/white bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"I want you as my wife, no one else. I won't take no for an answer. Please, be my wife." Kagome's heart melted as he looked to her with those sad golden eyes.

"I would be honored to be your wife, my love." Kagome drew Inu-Yasha nearer, and lightly brushed her lips against his. Inu-Yasha's arms tightened about her and pulled her closer for a more thorough kiss.

Within the garden of roses in which their relationship first bloomed, Miroku and Sango walked slowly, hand-in-hand. They spoke, not of their own bond, but that of Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"I am not saying that Inu-Yasha does not love Kagome, I am simply saying that what if love isn't enough? What if his father makes him choose between his love and the crown? Will he still love her as he does now?" Sango stopped, and looked to Miroku, fire within her chocolate depths.

"My cousin loves her more than he loves his position as Prince. He wouldn't think twice about giving up the blasted crown, if it meant that he could stay with Kagome. He has loved her for as long as I can remember, just as she has loved him for as long as you can remember. Love like that isn't so easily thrown aside for a title, my dear." Miroku nodded slowly, contemplating her words.

"Perhaps you are right, Sango, my dear. What ever would I do without your calm thinking?" Miroku pulled Sango close to him, wrapping his strong arms about her tiny waist. Sango sighed softly, relaxing in his grip as she looked to the setting sun. The sky was now shades of orange, yellow, pink, and blue, which Sango found absolutely stunning, just as she found Miroku stunning.

"Oh Miroku, I love you." Miroku kissed the top of her head softly, and looked to the sky.

"I love you as well, Sango."

As the saying goes, when the cats are away, the mice will play. In this case, it had been when the dog hanyou was away, a dirty wolf would run to the king.

Koga stood before Inutaisho, bowing properly until the king waved for a servant to bring a chair for the young wolf king to sit in. When the oversized chair was delivered, Koga sat comfortably within it, waiting for Inutaisho to wave the other individuals in the room out so he could speak. Since the ball, Koga had been busy identifying the angel. Surprise of all surprises, the mutt-face had fallen for a mere servant girl.

"Inutaisho, I have some disturbing news. You will not be pleased to know that your son, Inu-Yasha, has been cavorting with one of your kitchen maids. From what I have been told, your son is planning on, if he has not already, asking this girl to be his wife and princess. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I have a feeling the girl has enchanted your son in order to gain position and wealth. I thought it would be best for you to know about this startling information."

Inutaisho scrutinized the wolf, not sure whether to believe him or not. He knew all about Inu-Yasha's and Koga's tension, although he wasn't sure why it was there. After a moment, Inutaisho rose, and walked to Koga, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for telling me this, I will deal with this matter in all due haste, so you will worry no more. Thank you once more, and have a good day, Koga."

Koga knew that was all he could do for now, so he stood, bowed and left. All that was left to do was wait.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome returned to the castle shortly after sundown. The two snuck silently into the back servants passage that would lead Inu-Yasha to his room, and Kagome to the kitchen. The pair shared one final kiss before parting ways. Neither had any idea what was in store for their next morning.

The following morning began the same as every other normal day. Inu-Yasha had gotten hardly any sleep the night before. All his thoughts were trained on the fact that Kagome had said yes to becoming his wife. With that obstacle defeated, the next was to inform his father on his decision. Inu-Yasha knew his father would be angry on his choice for a wife, but Inu-Yasha was confident Inutaisho would be accepting, especially since he, too, had married a human woman.

After dressing in a clean, starched white shirt and black breeches, along with his black hessian boots, Inu-Yasha made his way to Inutaisho's study, spirits high. Inu-Yasha knocked softly, and upon hearing the command, "Enter," he did just that. Inu-Yasha found Inutaisho sitting at his desk, fingers intertwined, and resting upon the mahogany surface. His golden eyes took in Inu-Yasha critically before pointing to the seat across from him, indicating Inu-Yasha should sit down. After he was situated, Inu-Yasha went to speak, but Inutaisho silenced him.

"I wish to speak first, Inu-Yasha. I hear some rather startling news, son. People tell me you have been meeting a servant girl for afternoon trysts, midnight tumbles, and early morning fun. That in and of itself is not the startlying part. The part that has me worried is that I hear you intend to ask her to marry you. Tell me, is this true?" Inu-Yasha's chin tilted up slightly, his molten gold eyes clashing with his father's identical ones.

"It is, in fact I asked her just yesterday, and she has agreed. I am in love with her father. You, of all people, should know what that's like." All too quickly, both dog demons' blood began to boil.

"There is a difference between your mother and me, and you and a servant!" Inu-Yasha almost growled at his father, but instead snarled out an argument.

"How could that possibly matter! I am in love with her, and she with me. I will marry her!" Inutaisho and Inu-Yasha glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Inutaisho smiled grimly.

"Fine, if you love her as you say you do, go and marry her, but you will not longer be my son, nor prince of these lands. The choice is yours." Inu-Yasha paled.

"Father, you can't make me choose between those two things. Both are my world, how could you make me choose?" Inutaisho would not listen, he could only hope his son made the right choice.

"Inu-Yasha, you have 24 hours to come up with an answer. If, by that time, you do not answer, I will assume you wish to remain with the girl, and you will no longer be of any kin to me." Inutaisho turned his back to Inu-Yasha, and stared out of the window, a sad expression falling over his features. That look teared at Inu-Yasha's heart. After standing there a few moment's longer, Inu-Yasha could only hope that Kagome would understand what he was about to do.

"I will not marry her if that is your wish, Father." Inutaisho cringed at the stoic voice he heard. All of Inu-Yasha's happiness and charmed seemed to evaporate with his decision. Inutaisho refused to look at Inu-Yasha, and finally Inu-Yasha left. Only then did Inutaisho sit down, and look at the door Inu-Yasha left through.

"I hope I did the right thing."

Hey! Sorry to leave it there, but I am dead tired, and I have work in a few hours so I need sleep. Anyway, please R&R, because I need reviews in order to know if I am doing things right or not. The next chappie should be up tomorrow, so check out for it!

TK


	6. Betrayal

Hello my faithful readers, and welcome to another edition of Dreaming of You. This has become my very favorite thing to do in my spare time, and I'm glad all of you enjoy it so much. Thank you to Nesta, for your loyal reviewing, and for liking this story so much! And so now..here's chapter five! To those who want a quick resolve, I'm sorry to say, this might be drawn out and sad for a little while. Sorry, don't be mad!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!

Sorry, had to get that out...

Chapter Five-Betrayal

Inu-Yasha passed within his large bedchamber, unsure of how to go about telling Kagome what he had decided. He knew Kagome wouldn't understand why he decided this, hell, _he_ didn't even understand why he did it entirely. Inu-Yasha sighed softly, knowing he was lying to himself. He knew why he decided to do this. Inu-Yasha knew he wouldn't be able to provide the lifestyle Kagome deserved, and would, in the end, mess her life up more than it was aready. Inu-Yasha knew nothing about living outside of these walls. He had always been curious as to how the villagers lived and worked, but he, himself, had never done a day's hard labor. Inu-Yasha could hardly provide any type of life for Kagome without knowing any how to do any work.

The more he thought about it, the more Inu-Yasha knew he had made the right decision. He could still provide for Kagome without being married to her. He owed her that much. With a deep intake of breath, Inu-Yasha strode purposefully to the kitchen, needing to tell Kagome what had happened before she found out from anyone else.

News of such magnitude could hardly be secret for long, Inu-Yasha knew, but not a half hour after he had spoken to his father, the entire servant staff knew of it, which, of course, meant Kagome had heard. As Inu-Yasha neared the kitchen, his steps became heavy, as well as his heart. Kagome would not be happy with him, but it had to be done.

After inhaling a breath of courage, Inu-Yasha went into the kitchen, and found himself privy to the entire kitchen staff comforting a broken Kagome. Well, the entire staff minus Kura, who was busy sweeping the same spot repeatedly. Frankly, Inu-Yasha didn't care one whit about that girl, he needed to talk to Kagome. Kagome was sitting on the ground, her knees bend to her chest and her arms wrapped about them. Her head rested upon her knees, to which she sobbed into. Inu-Yasha's ears drooped pitifully as he went to the weeping girl, and lifted her in his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly about his neck while he took her out of the kitchen and to his room.

Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha through red, puffy eye slits, after he had set her upon his bed. Inu-Yasha hated the way she looked at him. She looked like a wounded animal that came face to face with it's abuser. Inu-Yasha couldn't look into her eyes, so he looked outside his window.

"It is true?" Those three words, mixed with her pained tone, tore through his heart. Inu-Yasha looked up at her, the truth written plainly in his eyes. The last of Kagome's hopes crumbled as she saw this, and she began to cry.

"I thought you loved me? Was this all just a pastime until you were old enough to get married? Until you found your princess? Did I ever mean _any_thing to you?" The last words came out as a whisper tore from her throat.

Inu-Yasha growled within the back of his throat.

"You mean the world to me, Kagome. Don't you see why I did this? I could never take care of you without being a prince. I would only hurt you more by trying to make you live in such a lacking lifestyle. Don't you see? We can still be together, but I have to marry this princess in order to continue taking care of you." A wave of anger washed over kagome at Inu-Yasha's ludicrous dtatement.

"You expect me to be your mistress? Your paramour? Your _whore?_! I won't do it, Inu-Yasha. As much as I love you, I won't do it." Kagome got off of his bed, and walked out of his room, leaving behind a very distressed hanyou prince in her wake. That was not how Inu-Yasha had the meeting planned in his head. Somewhere along the line, things went completely out of control, and now he had lost Kagome for good.

Kagome headed to her room with the intent on packing her few personal belongings and finding employment in another village. She couldn't stay here and see Inu-Yasha get married to some high class woman who will bear the children Kagome had always dreamed she would have with Inu-Yasha. Kagome smiled sadly as she recalled a night a year ago when she and Inu-Yasha had stayed up for some time in his bed, picking out names for their future children. Inu-Yasha had been so confident the two of them would marry. If Kagome had cared to admit it, she, too, could have sworn then that the two of them would be husband and wife, no matter the adversary. She obviously hadn't known Inu-Yasha as well as she thought she did.

Kagome got to the small space she shared with three other women, not including her mother. The room was a eight by ten hole in the wall. The five sorry excuses for beds were attached to the walls, three on one side, and two on the other. There were no decorations, no windows, nothing to make the small space look homey or welcoming. Kagome knew she would have to get a small cottage when she moved into the new village, and she would decorate it the best she could to make the house look more like a home than this place ever could be. After filling her burlap bag with the few dresses she owned, along with the brush, working boots, and under clothing she had, Kagome blew out the candle, and left the room, never to return there again.

The only two stops Kagome had to make before she began her voyage were to Sango, to return the gown she had borrowed and to say goodbye, and to Miroku, also to say goodbye. She made her way to Sango's room without anyone seeing her, to Kagome's relief. After looking down the corridor both ways, Kagome knocked on the door softly. A muffled grunt, and a bang was heard through the door, and Kagome laughed softly, knowing Miroku was in the room with Sango. Kagome moved closer to the door.

"Lady Sango, Miroku, it's me, Kagome." A shuffle of clothing was heard, then the door opened, giving access to the room. Kagome walked in, and looked around, finding Sango brushing her hair in front of the vanity as Miroku closed and locked the door. He looked down, seeing the burlap bad clenched tightly in Kagome's small, pale fist. He knew then that she had heard of Inu-Yasha's decision.

"Kagome, maybe you should sit down, and relax for a bit. You look terrible." Kagome smiled to him, but shook her head, her chestnut locks falling in front of her face.

"No thank you, Miroku, but with you here, everything will be easier. I'll only have to say goodbye once. I have decided to leave the castle, and go to a new village, maybe by the Eastern Lands. I'm not too sure yet, but when I figure it out, and get settled, I'll contact you. Thank you both for being there for me, I truly appreciate it. Goodbye for now, my friends." Before giving either one a chance to say anything, Kagome fled the room, leaving two very angry people.

"How could he do this to her, Sango. I thought he loved her! Inu-Yasha tore her heart to shreds. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Miroku, along side Sango, made his way to Inu-Yasha's room. Without knocking, Miroku barged in and, upon finding Inu-Yasha in the same spot Kagome had left he, began yelling at the sad-looking hanyou.

"How could you do this, Inu-Yasha? You asked her to marry you! You loved her, and she loved you! She risked her neck to be with you, and this is how you repay her? You aren't worth her love!" Inu-Yasha turned bland, amber eyes to the venting Miroku.

"I know, that's why I let her go. She deserves better than a weak hanyou." After speaking, Inu-Yasha turned his gaze back outside, where he saw Kagome run out, and disappear into the forest, knowing he had lost her forever.

Inu-Yasha would marry the girl, give his father the heirs he so desired, then he would no longer worry what anyone thought, and go find his Kagome. He only hoped by then, Kagome would be able to forgive him, and be willing to take him back. Inu-Yasha looked to speak to Miroku, but in his place, was his cousin. Her chocolate eyes were bright with unshed tears, which struck another blow to his heart.

"Are you hear to yell at me to, Sango, because I don't think I really care to hear it. I know your mad, it's not like I planned all of this. I wanted to marry Kagome, I still do. There's just no way I can right now. Hate me all you want, though. I love my love, my only real friend..as well as Miroku. If you choose to stop speaking to me as well, I'll understand." Inu-Yasha had closed his eyes during that speech, so was caught off guard by Sango's small frame embracing him.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha...I know you did what you thought was right. I support you, even if I don't approve, and so does Miroku. He's just alittle upset right now. Give him some time to cool down. I just came to tell you that Kagome might be going to the Eastern Lands to start over, just in case you change your mind. Think it over, Inu-Yasha." With those parting words, Sango left Inu-Yasha to mull over what he should do. By the end of the night, Inu-Yasha was still at a loss as to what to do.

Kagome wandered aimlessly eastward, knowing this was the way to get away from the past, and begin over again. When she got to her destination, where ever that was, she would send a message to Sango and Miroku, telling them where she was, just in case they wanted to see her. The night fell quickly upon her, and Kagome began to get nervous. She always hated being outside alone, which was why Inu-Yasha always went with her whenever she had to go out. Kagome shook her head of the memory, knowing this was no way to get over the past, and start fresh.

Kagome sighed, looking up at the night sky. It was the night of the new moon, which meant that Inu-Yasha would be human tonight. Kagome let out a small growl of anger. She chided herself on thinking of Inu-Yasha again. A sound in the trees made Kagome look around at the forest she was currently in. Some of the trees were gnarled, making it look like amazingly large demons were standing beside her, ready to kill her without any hesitation. Kagome chalked up the sound to her overactive imagination, and began to walk again. She hadn't taken five feet when she felt an excrutiationg pain at the back of her head. After that, her world went black.

When Kagome came to, the first thing she could tell was that she had a major headache. When she could gather the energy to open her eyes, she looked about the small space. They were obviously in a cave of some sort. She was sitting upon a bed of what appeared to be straw and hay. The close distance of a waterfall made Kagome think the cave was close to one.

"Welcome to my cave dear."

I'm sorry I have to leave it there, but I am exhausted. I hope you all like it, and look out for chapter six.


	7. The Torturous Days of Yore

Hello again, my wonderful followers, and welcome to Chapter six in this heartbreaking, and wonderful, fanfic. I'd like to thank all my new reviewers, as well as my most faithful one, Nesta! I hope I can continue to fulfil your expectations on my writing. Man, I'm starting to sound like a politician. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I can't own Inu-Yasha, I tried to ask for the rights, but was DENIED! So, only this story and certain characters from my mind are my own. So, on with the story!

Chapter Six-The Torturous Days of Yore.

Kagome looked to the source of the voice, and found who appeared to be the same man from Inu-Yasha's masquarade ball. Kagome scrunched her brows and squinted her eyes, trying to imagine this man in the outfit that the gentleman had been wearing. The thought was simple enough, and she realized this was the same exact man. Kagome blinked and arose from the makeshift bed on shaky legs.

It wasn't until then that she found she was shackled to the wall be an iron cuff on her left ankle. It was also then that she realized she wasn't wearing the same clothing she had been before she was knocked unconscious. In place of her grey wool gown, was a brown top that ended just under her breasts. It was made of the same material the wolf demon wore, and so was the embarrassingly small skirt she wore. The scandalous thing ended just at mid thigh, showing off her slim legs to the toes. After surveying her attire, Kagome looked up at the grinning wolf.

"How dare you undress me, and put these...scandalous things on me! You will return my clothes to me, and release me at once!"

Never before had Kagome gathered the courage to say anything like that, or even raise her voice, but an odd desperation to leave this place bore a new courage in her mind and heart. She swallowed nervously as the wolf walked up to her menacingly. His chillingly pale blue eyes bore into her own chocolate ones. A wolfish grin (AN: Forgive the pun :D)snaked its way upon his lips. A callused hand slid leisurely up one thigh to the edge of the skirt, then continued up under the skirt. Kagome jerked away from his probing hand and close proximity.

"Don't you dare lay one finger upon me again, wolf. I mean it, you'll regret it if you touch me again."

In hopes to calm the obviously terrified girl down, Koga stepped back.

"Alright, I won't touch you now. Just relax. Now, let us introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is Koga, and I am the prince of the Wolf Demon Tribe." As he made his introduction, Koga gave Kagome a sweeping, elegant bow. When he straightened, he looked to her expectantly. Kagome glared at him, and refused to speak.

After minutes ticked by, Koga became impatient and went after her. Since Kagome had nowhere to go, she was under his mercy. Koga moved close to her, giving her a bruising kiss, his fangs cutting her lip with the pressure. When he lifted his head, and looked to her, she was looking over his shoulder to the wall behind him. That infuriated the wolf prince, and he stormed out of the room, calling over his shoulder that he would be back shortly and that she would get a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

When Koga left, all of Kagome's energy evaporated, leaving a pile of sobbing girl on the floor of the room.

(Different Scene)

Inu-Yasha paced in front of Sango and Miroku, a murderous gleam within his golden depths. His pacing made the duo watching him a nervous wreck.

"Inu-Yasha, sit down!" A very agitated Sango yelled the words to Inu-Yasha, making the anxious looking hanyou's ears droop as he obeyed her command.

"Something happened to her, Sango. I can feel it. Something ain't right." Inu-Yasha looked out the window of his room, as he was found doing often since Kagome's flight, and sighed. "I don't know how I know, but something happened to her, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." Inu-Yasha knew he couldn't just walk out of the agreement he had made between a neighboring castle and himself. His soon-to-be bride was going to be here within the week, so there was no way he could go out searching for Kagome. He had called for Miroku and Sango to ask for their assistance.

" I know you both think I screwed up, and maybe I did, but there's nothing I can do now. I would just like for you two to look around, or ask around. Maybe someone's seen or heard something about Kagome. Whether she was injured or _something_! I'm going insane with worry." Sango and Miroku had readily agreed. Not because Inu-Yasha had asked, but becasue they, too, were worried about Kagome. They didn't know if Inu-Yasha's hunch was the result of an overactive imagination combined with paranoia, or if it was the truth. They had mutually agreed to look out for word on Kagome. Inu-Yasha thanked the pair and left, something about a meeting with his father.

Sango and Miroku were left alone in Inu-Yasha's room to contemplate what could possibly have happened to their friend.

Inu-Yasha entered his father's study, where he had been summoned to. After bowing out of respect, Inu-Yasha sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Inutaisho's desk.

"You needed to speak to me, Father?" Upon seeing a look of despair etched in his father's golden eyes, Inu-Yasha began to fidget.

"Inu-Yasha, I have some grave news to tell you. You remember your brother, Sesshomaru, swearing in front of all his vow never to marry? The statement that made you have to become betrothed to someone you didn't know, not love? " At Inu-Yasha's hesitant nod, Inutaisho continued. His voice had become nothing more than a pained, regretful whisper.

"Sesshomaru, while in the Indies, met a young woman. Her name is Rin, and she was being attacked by a band of thieves. They were about to kill her when Sesshomaru slew them, and saved the girl. According to the girl, she thanked him profusely, but he seemed not to be listening. When she found out he owned a ship, and was about to set sail, she decided to stow away. After an initial wave of calm anger, as Rin recalls it, Sesshomaru decided to allow her to stay aboard. Well, the point of this is that...Well, they got married last month. Sesshomaru and his pups will inherit the kingdom, and you can marry whomever you wish." Inutaisho, who had been staring at the desk during his story, looked up to find the seat Inu-Yasha had been occupying empty, and the door slightly ajar. Inutaisho sighed, hoping Inu-Yasha could convince the girl, Kagome, to forgive him. When he did, Inutaisho would have his own apology ready for her, and his youngest son.

It had been a month, and Kagome still could not get freed from the iron shackle. Between nightly "visits" by Koga, and the sparse food she was given, Kagome coud barely keep her eyes open. Her entire body felt like dead weight, just as her soul felt. Dead. Kagome no longer had any hopes of Inu-Yasha coming to find her, or anyone for that matter. Inu-Yasha was probably, at this very moment, filling his wife with the pups Kagome was supposed to carry. Tears stung at her eyes, and Kagome tried her best to wipe them away, but she was just too weak to raise her hand to her eye, so tears rolled sown her pale, thinning face. Her head fell back, and soon she had slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

Inu-Yasha, alongside Sango and Miroku, set out in search of his Kagome. For over a month, Inu-Yasha tried not to think of her as _his_ Kagome, hell he tried not to think of her at all, but that had been a fruitless endeavor. She would always be his Kagome, and if he could help it, she was never going to leave his side. He just hoped she would forgive him and his stupidity.

Inu-Yasha shook his head to clear out the thoughts, and crouched down, sniffing the ground for traces of her scent. Five hours later, when he was ready to call it a night, Inu-Yasha caught a slight scent of Kagome. Inu-Yasha frowned as he sniffed again. It was definitely her scent, but there was a dirty, nasty smell mixed along with it. Inu-Yasha growled throatily, and raced off in that direction, Sango and Miroku trailing behind him, wondering what happened.

As Inu-Yasha got closer, he got more difinte scents mixed with Kagome's. Tears, blood, sweat, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. The Inu-hanyou slowed down, and looked around him at his surroundings. There were massive amounts of trees, seemingly guarding the source of Kagome's scent. Inu-Yasha could smell wolves, and at that point knew exactly who had taken his Kagome. At that same time, the other, unknown scent pounded Inu-Yasha's mind and burned his nose. _That wolf raped his Kagome!_ Within a single breath, Inu-Yasha's demonic side had taken over, crackling his knuckles loudly. The demon Inu-Yasha grinned, one long fang sticking out of his mouth, and over his bottom lip. After he finished the transformation, he was off to kill a certain wolf.

Kagome was rudely knocked out of her unconsciousness by a rough hand on her chest. Her mind screamed for her to push the hand away, but her body just couldn't co-operate. Her eyes could only open a small slit, one enough to see who was directly in front of her. The sight of Koga made her sick to her stomach, knowing there was no way to get him off of her, almost dead or not. Her eyes had begun to slide closed when she saw something move behind Koga. It had looked like Inu-Yasha, only a little different, but she must have been imagining it to be real. Damn hopes, crushed again. Kagome slowly slid off into unconsciousness, never noticing Kog'as hand being pulled from her body, or the fight that ensued.

Koga turned quickly, finding the demon Inu-Yasha ready to kill. Koga was completely caught off guard by this. He had never seen Inu-Yasha like this, so demon-like. Koga had to admit, to himself anyway, that those hard, emotionless ruby and emerald eyes made him nervous. Inu-Yasha was more than likely very unpredictable in this form, which meant that he was very dangerous.

Inu-Yasha jumped to attack Koga, and even with his incredible speed, Koga was cut by four long, razor shape claws across his chest. Koga was never allowed to make an offensive move, too busy trying to defend himself against the rage filled demon. Finally, Koga ran out, swearing to get his revenge on the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha went to give chase after him, but the sight of Kagome lying on the bed of straw and hay, her extremely revealing skirt bunched at her waist, snapped Inu-Yasha from his full demon form. His golden eyes blinked a few times before he went to Kagome's limp form. A snarl escaped from him as he looked over her, searching for any other damages that wolf might have inflicted upon her fragile body. When he was sure that he had seen everything that was hurt on Kagome, Inu-Yasha gently lifted her form in his arms, holding her close to him.

"Oh, Kagome...I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. I will get you better." With those words, Inu-Yasha fled the cave, intent on finding a doctor to take care of her wounds.

Inu-Yasha wore a provebial hole in the oriental rug in his father's study. Inutaisho, Sango, and Miroku all watched the nervous hanyou moved back and forth, looking toward the door, as he waited for the doctor to tell him if Kagome was okay. Just as Sango was going to yell at him to sit down, the doctor came in. Inu-Yasha practically pounced upon the poor doctor.

When Inu-Yasha was properly restrained, the doctor began to talk.

"The girl has suffered greatly in her time away. She was starved, beaten, and from what I can tell, she has been raped repeatedly. If you can get her to begin taking food in, whether it be broth or pudding, do it. She needs to eat, or she will die." After bowing to the king and prince, the doctor left, and Inu-Yasha sprinted to the room that held his Kagome. He barked out orders of broth and pudding to be brought as he took a seat beside Kagome's bed. Inu-Yasha gently took her hand, and placed it within his own.

"Don't worry, Kag, you're safe now."

Ta Da! There's Chapter Six! Whew, YAY! Anyway, please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

TK


	8. Lost, Found, and the New Arrival

Okay then, here we are, Chapter 7. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating for two days, but I needed to sleep and I had a slight writer's block! SORRY! So, Anyways...

I never thought I would make it this far, so Kudos to me, I guess. Thank you for all of your support, and reviews, because that's what has brought me this far! Thank you Nesta! You really are a cool person for liking my story sooo much!

Oh, and Please don't hate me for what I did to Kagome, I told you's it would be angsty and stuff...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha, so yeah..

Chapter 7-Lost, Found, and A New Arrival

It the week that followed, Inu-Yasha was never seen far from Kagome's bedside, even after being yelled at by his father, Miroku, Sango, and the doctor to sleep and eat. Inu-Yasha couldn't for he was getting worried for Kagome. Although she was eating and her wounds were healing, she refused to talk to him, or even look at him for that matter. Inu-Yasha knew she would be hurt, and more than likely a bit angry at him, but he never thought she would refuse to look at him. That hurt more than her angry ever could. He'd actually rather have her be angry instead of this calm, cold shoulder she was giving him. At least then, he could know she had some feelings inside of her for him, even if it was anger. Inu-Yasha pushed his fingers through his hair, and for the first time in days, left the room.

After spotting Sango walking down the corridor quickly, presumable going to meet with Miroku, Inu-Yasha bounded after her.

"Sango, I need your help, please. Kagome refuses to look or talk to me, what am I supposed to do?" Instead of the sympathetic look Inu-Yasha was expecting, anger sparked in the depths of Sango chocolate eyes. Inu-Yasha frowned, not knowing what he had done to incur her anger. He was soon educated in the error of his ways.

"You are asking me! You, who knew everything, and wouldn't listen to reason when it was screaming in your fuzzy little ears! Why bother asking for advice, you know it all, remember! If she's smart, Kagome won't listen to you anyway." With that last scathing remark, Sango rushed down the hallway, leaving Inu-Yasha staring in befuddlement as she disappeared around a corner. Inu-Yasha knew he had made a hasty decision, but he didn't think it had been that horrendous an act. Apparently, it would haunt him in the near future. Inu-Yasha sighed, sometimes it was impossible to be him.

* * *

Sango entered the room Kagome was staying in, wanting to talk to her without Inu-Yasha close enough to eavesdrop. Before speaking a word, Sango shut and locked the door, then turned and walked to Kagome's bed, sitting nervously upon the satin covers.

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you, and I don't want you to say anything, just listen. I'm going to say this to you as a friend, and nothing more. I know you are angry at Inu-Yasha, and for good reason. He said he loved you, asked you to marry him, then turns around and tells you he's marrying someone else. I understand why you feel like you do, but Kagome, Inu-Yasha loves you as I've never seen someone love another.

The entire time you were gone, Inu-Yasha worried about you. He asked Miroku and me where you had gone. He said it was because he thought something bad was going to happen to you, and it seems he was right, but I thought he was just making it up. I'd seen him so many times looking out into the horizon, talking to himself. Once I actually got up close enough to hear him talking. Do you know what he said? He said, "Kagome, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I wish I had never chosen this path." Those were his exact words.

He regretted choosing the crown over you, but he felt he had an obligation here, which he did. When he heard about Sesshomaru marrying, he practically beat out your direction out of us and took off. All he had said before he left was that you were in trouble. He knew you were in trouble, he could feel it. Kagome, I don't expect you to believe anything I say about him to you, but at least think it over. Inu-Yasha regrets what happened, and he loves you. Just hear what he has to say, at the very least." Sango reached over and pulled Kagome into a sisterly embrace.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Kagome. I wish I could have stopped it." Kagome didn't answer, she could, for her throat was constricted with emotion. Sango stood, and smiled sadly to Kagome, before quietly exiting the room. For the rest of that day, Kagome stayed within the walls of that room, contemplating Sango's every word.

* * *

While Inu-Yasha sat at the mahogany desk in his study staring at a blank sheet of paper which he intended to write a letter to the neighboring kingdom explaining the situation, a commotion was heard in the main hall. Inu-Yasha's fuzzy little ears twitched at the racket being created there. He stood and made his way to the main hall, black eyebrows scrunched together in irritation at the scene that lay before him. His men stood in a long line, side by side, refusing the entrance of one woman, who struck a striking resemblance to Kagome.

"Stand down, men!" As soon as he barked (AN: Forgive the pun, again!) the order, his men shuffled out of the way, revealing the woman completely.

The woman wore a gown of the purest white, making her pale skin seem even paler. The gown was accented by pearls and diamonds around the bodice and the sleeves. From the waist down, the gown formed a perfect bell-shape, hiding her feet underneath. After looking over the gown, Inu-Yasha's amber gaze looked upward to the face of the woman, passing over a heart shaped diamond pendant along the way. Her chestnut hair was curled and clipped to the top of her head, a few escaping captivation and framed her pale face. As Inu-Yasha scrutinized the woman, he could note a few differences between this woman and his Kagome.

Kagome had much more color, and large, expressive eyes. He could always tell her mood just by looking into her pretty brown eyes. This woman was paler than he had ever seen another person. Her eyes were smaller, and bland. Expressionless. All that Inu-Yasha could tell from this woman's eyes were that she was just a little bit irritated at being barred from entrance to the castle, and that wasn't because of any expression in her eyes. He could tell because he lips were bent downward in annoyance, as well as her thin, elegant eyebrows. That brought up another thought, why was she trying to enter the castle?

"My Lady, please come this way. I would like to know for what reason you are here." Inu-Yasha took the woman's arm and placed it within the crook of his own. They walked in silence to the sitting room, and he pulled out a chair for her to sit upon. After she was seated, and positioned comfortably, Inu-Yasha took a seat beside her.

"How about we begin with your name, and why it is you are here." Inu-Yasha looked patiently to the woman who so resembled his Kagome. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My name is Kikyo, and I am here to become the wife of Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha almost fell from the spot he was sitting on.

"My lady! I fear there has been a slow communication of facts. I no longer need to marry, so I shall not be marrying you. I was going to go to your home to tell you, but you are here!"

Inu-Yasha was not at all prepared to come face to face with the wrath of this angry princess.

"How dare you disgrace me! You will be marrying me as you promised. Our fathers will not allow it any other way. I will not be seen as someone that is to be tossed aside upon a whim. Where is your father? It is time I speak to a more mature person on this matter!" With his ears pressed firmly against the sides of his head, Inu-Yasha gave Kikyo the directions to his father's study. Only after she had stormed out of the room did Inu-Yasha relax.

"Damn, I'm in deep trouble."

* * *

So, I had to stop there. I hope you liked it, and I am very sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry! R&R PLEASE! Bye!

TK


	9. Enter Shippo, Hanyou Hunter

HEY! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY! You's really are the greatest! Thank you to all that reviewed. You guys are the bestest! I am really flattered that so many of you like this story. So yeah, here is the newest chappie! It seems like the farther I get into the story, the harder it is to write. Oh well, here it is! Just for you guys! Oh, and before I forget, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as I normally do, but I have this stupid English project coming up shortly and have been busting my booty to get it done. As soon as that is over, I will totally try to go back to updating more! Sorry! Ok then, back to the actually story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...the story yes, the actual show...no...sadly...oh well...

Chapter 8-Enter Shippo, the Hanyou Hunter

* * *

Kagome finally left the sickroom after three weeks of being cooped up in the tiny bare room. She thought she would go insane before she left the room. She walked down the corridor, trying to find Inu-Yasha. She needed to speak to him in order to figure out her future path. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say when she finally talked to him, but she knew as soon as she got to, she'd have plenty to say.

As Kagome walked down the corridor, whispers floated around her. When she looked around, she saw maids and servants standing there, staring at her. Some were laughing, and some were looking to her in an odd mixture of amusement and disgust. Some sick sense of curiosity wanted to know exactly what they were amused about, even though she knew it was about her. She soon got her request as Kura stepped in front of her, an evil grin touching her thin lips. Kura looked over Kagome's shabby appearance from the time in the sickroom, and laughed malicously.

"To think, I was once jealous over you. I am embarrassed to think I wasted a single thought over it. Sure, you got to sleep with Prince Inu-Yasha, but he would never have married you. As a matter of fact, he is still going through with marrying the princess Kikyo."

Even as Kura spoke the words, Kagome shook her head, disheveled hair swinging around her face.

"No! Inu-Yasha wouldn't! He saved me, he loves me!" Kura simply laughed.

"Are you really so simple-minded? Of course he "loved" you, he wanted to sleep with you. Now that he got what he wanted, he's going to go get married to Kikyo, and have hybrid little puppies, leaving you to pick up after those little pups of theirs. How utterly ironic!" Kura began to laugh again, that is, until Kagome send a fist flying into her jaw, knocking the other maid down. Kagome glared down at Kura, then calmly walked away, still looking for Inu-Yasha.

* * *

While Kagome was in search of Inu-Yasha, he was in search of a mental hiding spot from his father and his former intended, Kikyo. Kikyo was badgering him about his commitment to her, while his father was annoying him to figure out a way to get rid of Kikyo. Between the two of them, and Kagome not talking to him, Inu-Yasha swore he was going to go check himself into he nearest insane asylum.

When Inu-Yasha had finally gotten away from the two offenders, he went to check on Kagome. A thorough search of the room left him frowning and curious. Where had she gone? Had she run away again? With the last thought still worrying him, Inu-Yasha went racing to find Sango. Knowing she was more than likely with Miroku, Inu-Yasha ran for the stables, finding an entertaining, enlightening experience waiting for him.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant blue, completely cloudless as Inu-Yasha made his way toward the stables. He couldn't think of a better thing to do other than take Kagome out and have a picnic this day. Inu-Yasha smiled, picturing the scene in his mind.

In his imagination scene, the two of them were sitting beneath a Sakura tree, his head resting contently in Kagome's lap as she petted his ears gently as she used to do. The butterflies would float gently about them as a warm breeze whispered through the trees.

Inu-Yasha was so caught in his fantasy, that he didn't notice one angry little fox demon focusing on him. It wasn't until he smelled something on fire, and realized it was himself, that he got knocked out of his daydream to put out the fire. After he put out the fire, Inu-Yasha began sniffing the air, trying to find the source of the little fireball that nearly burned of his hair. The scent was traced back to a small bush at the edge of the forest. Inu-Yasha slowly crept over, following the scent.

He came upon the twin aqua eyes of one scared, but angry fox kitsune. The kitsune had bright red/orange hair with a blue bow holding it in a high ponytail. He wore blue and aqua clothing with leaf prints on the shirt. As the small demon began backing away, his courage gone, Inu-Yasha grabbed him by his fluffy little tail, bringing him to eye level.

"Who are you, and why are you "attacking" me?" The little fox bared his small fangs.

"You took Kagome from me!" Inu-Yasha hadn't expected that, and almost dropped the young fox.

"I did what?" The smaller demon glared, then crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and began to tell his tale.

"After Kagome was kidnapped by Koga and before she was almost dead, she found me hiding from Koga. He didn't seem to notice that I was missing, since he was so into Kagome. One day, about a week after she was there, Kagome made a plan to get me free. She distracted Koga by talking about a lot of different things, and I snuck out.

Before I left, I told her I would come back to free her as soon as I could, and get revenge for how you had treated her. She told me all about it. How you promised her you loved her then went and got engaged to another woman. So that brings us to this moment in time, where I will avenge Kagome's betrayal, and kill you!"

Inu-Yasha cocked his head to the side, contemplating the young demon's words.

"What did you say your name was again, runt?" The demon took a swing at Inu-Yasha, but his arms were too short, and he missed completely and pitifully. He crossed his arms again and looked to Inu-Yasha.

"Shippo, Hanyou Hunter." The golden gaze that had been filled with amusement disintegrated into a dark amber glower.

"Do you only specialize in _hanyou_ hunting? What is with you pathetic demons, thinking hanyou's need to be destroyed and hunted like we're no better than the ground you walk on!" Shippo gulped.

"Maybe I should correct myself...I am not after every hanyou...just you." At that last statement, Inu-Yasha's anger vanished and he laughed heartily. After throwing the young demon on his shoulder, Inu-Yasha ruffled the kid's hair.

"You ain't half bad, kid." With that, Inu-Yasha, along with the ex-hanyou hunter Shippo, went off in search of Kagome.

* * *

They found Kagome much later, sitting under a weeping willow, doing what? Weeping. Inu-Yasha's puppy ears drooped sadly, and Shippo whimpered pitifully. At the sound of the whimper, Kagome looked up sharply with puffy, red eyes to the duo. Her chocolate eyes widened.

"Shippo? Oh my, I thought I was never going to see you again!" Kagome jumped up and ran to them, taking Shippo off Inu-Yasha's shoulder to hug him tightly. Shippo was so happy to see her that he let slide the fact that she had no faith that he was going to rescue her.

After calming down, Kagome and Shippo began talking, leaving out a very sad Inu-Yasha. He wanted to speak with her so badly, but knew now was not the time. With shoulders slumped forward and ears drooping down, the poor hanyou walked away from the happy pair.

Inu-Yasha walked into his study and slumped in his over-sized chair, heaving a sigh. Although he did not normally imbibe, this past few weeks were beginning to wear him thin, leaving him with few options. After getting a glass and his favorite drink, brandy, he sat back down and indulged. That one decision was doomed to haunt him for months to come.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOO sorry I left it at that, but I wanted all of you's to think a little bit...What's going to happen? Stuff like that. R&R, please. I hope you all like it! 


	10. Imbibing, Mistaken Identities, and the A...

Hey! I am so glad everyone has liked my story. I'm touched. Really. I'm trying REALLY hard to come up with something to keep the story going, but my mind is on strike. Soooo, if anyone has any thoughts, feel free to write 'em down and give them to me. Suggestions or anything! Thanks! And thank you to kagomesdance for your suggestion. I was thinking about something to deal with that! So yeah... Here's Chapter 9! WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't sob OWN INU-YASHA! How sad... oh well, it's in good hands.

Chapter 9-Imbibing, Mistaken Identities, and the Aftermath

Hours later, as the clock struck midnight, Inu-Yasha thought it wise to go off to bed. His amber eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. After stumbling over his oriental rug, his mahogany desk, and a pen he had thrown for a reason he couldn't quite remember at that particular moment, he made it to the door. Feeling a slight headache coming on as his vision blurred in his drunken state, Inu-Yasha somehow managed to stumble to his room without waking the sleeping people within the rooms he passed by.

Inu-Yasha went into his room and quickly stripped out of his clothing, throwing his shirt and pants in one corner, his boots in another, before flopping onto his bed. A familiar scent infiltrated his senses, and he lifted his head to the lump under his blanket that he had not noticed until now. _Kagome?_ He thought in his befuddled mind. The lump lifted itself up to kneel on the bed.

The figure looked identical to Kagome, and Inu-Yasha grinned happily. She had finally come back to him. He had waited so long for her to stop being mad at him, and now he wasn't quite sure what to do. The situation was too delicate to just jump on her and take her swiftly as he had been fantasizing about for the past three weeks. He didn't have to ponder much longer, for the figure spoke.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha. I have waited for so very long to be with you. After tonight we can be wed, just as we had planned." Inu-Yasha frowned slightly. Why didn't she sound like Kagome? He shook his head, chalking it up to his being slightly inebriated.

"Yes, just as we had planned for so long. Nothing will get in the way now." Inu-Yasha smirked, one pearly white fang glistening in the light of the moon that shown through his large window. He raised him self up, and reached over, pulling her head close to his own.

"I want you." With that he covered her lips with his own.

Early the next morning, Kagome made her way silently toward Inu-Yasha's room, intent on telling him her apology for leaving, as well as the news that she was to give birth to his pup five months from now.

She had begun to feel simply terrible; morning sickness, nausea while eating, and she hadn't gotten her monthly flow for a few months. When the doctor came to check up on her, she asked him about it. He checked her over, and soon confirmed that she was, indeed, having a child. Kagome also made sure that it was not the pup of Kouga. The doctor told her that she was too far along to have gotten pregnant by that horrible wolf demon.

Kagome made it to Inu-Yasha's room, and slowly opened the door, not at all prepared for what she was about to behold. In the bed, sprawled across Inu-Yasha's chest was the princess Kikyo. Her long black hair covered her pale back as well as Inu-Yasha's hard, lean chest. Kagome remained still as Inu-Yasha shifted in his sleep. When she was sure he was not going to wake up, Kagome turned and practically raced out of the room and down the hall. She was always worried that something like this was going to happen, she just didn't think it actually would. Kagome sighed softly as she got her last bit of clothing before setting off into the night, never warning a soul of where she was going.

Hours later, a very groggy hanyou woke up with a massive headache. A slight shift close beside him informed him of the figure to his right. The scent that filtered into his nose was not Kagome's; similar, but not the same. With squinted amber eyes, Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side, resting his gaze upon the wide-awake form of Kikyo. A slow grin spread across her lips, sending a shiver of disgust racking through Inu-Yasha's body. He practically flew out of the bed, sheet wrapped around his tall form.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Kikyo slowly got out of the bed, naked as the day she was born. She slowly made her way to Inu-Yasha, who was desperately looking for an escape route.

"Come back to bed, Inu-Yasha ... I know you want me." Inu-Yasha looked to her in disgust, then raced across the bed, and towards his discarded clothes.

"No, I really don't want you. Last night was a complete mistake that will never be repeated. I don't know how you came in here, why you came in here, but I do know that you will be leaving here as soon as you get some clothes on." Inu-Yasha threw her gown at her, then, after dressing himself quickly, left the room in search of Kagome, leaving behind one extremely mad princess.

After searching the entire castle ten times at least, Inu-Yasha came to the conclusion that Kagome was no longer there. He had a sickening feeling that Kagome knew what had gone on between himself and Kikyo the previous night, and cursed under his breath. After cursing once more for good measure, Inu-Yasha raced to find Sango and Miroku; hoping they knew where Kagome had gone off to.

Instead of finding Sango and Miroku, Inu-Yasha met up with Shippo, who was frantically searching for Kagome as well. When Shippo caught sight of Inu-Yasha, he bounded after him.

"Inu-Yasha have you-why do you smell so funny... like that mean princess?" Realization dawned on the young demon.

"How could you! Kagome loved you, and you go and sleep with some cheap woman who wants your money! Don't you know anything? That princess doesn't have a penny to her castle, she's using you to get rich quick and you bought it! What an idiot!" After his little tirade, a loud thump was heard, followed by the wail of Shippo as the after-effect of Inu-Yasha's punch got to him.

"What'd you do that for!" His only reply was a grunt as Inu-Yasha walked away, intent on finding Sango and Miroku, Shippo following close behind him.

Miroku and Sango jumped slightly as Inu-Yasha slammed one curled fist into a wall, ripping a hole right through.

"How could she have left _again_ without me knowing!" Shippo said something low under his breath that neither human could hear, but Inu-Yasha heard with crystal clarity, and promptly punched the side of Shippo's head.

"We have to find her." The determination in Inu-Yasha's voice was clear to the trio standing beside him. They nodded and began to discuss possible locations of the lost Kagome.

Five months later; elsewhere

A blood-curdling scream ripped through the peaceful night. Kagome, soaked with sweat and utterly exhausted, shifted her gaze to the midwife who was helping her give birth.

"Please, Kaede... get it out!" Another scream was ripped out of her lungs as a strong contraction hit.

"Push, milady, push!" With a new wave of adrenaline pumping through her veins, Kagome pushed as hard as she could, soliciting a moan from the depths of her being. With excitement , Kaede looked to her.

"I see the crown of the head, just push a little more... I got the head! You can do it Kagome, just push!" After inhaling another large gulp of air, Kagome pushed with all her might, and the child was pulled out. As Kaede began cleaning up the child, Kagome felt another contraction.

"What the... KAEDE!"

A half an hour was all that was needed for the other two additions to her new family to arrive. Utterly exhausted, Kagome fell into a deep sleep as soon as the pups were born. Kaede took the duty of cleaning the babes while their poor mother slept. When that was done, Kaede woke up the tired girl.

"I am so sorry to have to awaken you, but these babes are in need of nourishment." Kagome blinked a few times and nodded, brushing away the older woman's apology as she lifted the first pup into her arms. She smiled at the newborn girl as she quickly attached herself to Kagome's nipple.

The infant girl had silver/white peach fuzz growing atop her head, just as the others did. She was the spitting image of her father, amber gaze and fuzzy white puppy ears included. Kagome smiled sadly, knowing these pups, although a god send, were going to be a painful reminder of her past. She watched the little girl a moment, admiring her child-like beauty, when the perfect name hit her.

"I know what your name is to be my beautiful child. Miyoko." Kagome nodded and smiled in satisfaction over the name. When Miyoko had gotten her full, Kaede took her away, and handed Kagome the first born son. This infant son, along with his brother, had Inu-Yasha's silver/white hair and puppy ears. The only thing that was different were the identical chocolate brown eyes each had. Those had been from her. Kagome smiled and began to feed this infant son, thinking of a name to suit this young boy.

Only after feeding the second son, did she come with the names for the identical boys. Mitsu and Matsu. She liked the sound of those names, and smiled. Miyoko, Mitsu, and Matsu. Her babies. Her link to Inu-Yasha forever. Kagome drifted to sleep with that thought lingering in her mind.

Shoulders slumped in despair, Inu-Yasha leaned his back against an old tree. Ten months ago, he had sent Kikyo packing then dragged Sango, Miroku, and Shippo out in search of his lost Kagome. It hardly seemed like that much time had passed. He had caught her scent a few times, always going in the same direction. North. Where was she going? Did she know what danger was ahead in the Northern Lands? Did she care? He had also noticed that he scent had changed, which made his search more desperate. She was with child, and had no one to help her. He renewed his vow to save her, and save her he would. Then he was going to take Kagome and their pup(s) home and never let them out of his sight again.

DUN DUN DUN! There's Chapter 8. I hope everyone liked it, and I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not writing sooner, but this English thing is killing me. Sorry once again. Now that Spring Break is here, I will try to update more. See ya with the next chapter of Dreaming of You. Until, enjoy!


	11. Crossing Paths

HELLO! See, I told ya I would update quicker on Spring Break. Thank you all for your kind reviews, I am touched that so many of you like my story. Thank you as well for those who made suggestions. To GeminiWind, thanks for your thought, I'm thinking of doing something like that:) Well, enough of my babbling, I'm sure you all want to get on with this most totally awesome story! Oh, and Koga is the Lord of the Northern Lands in this... just so you don't get confused in a little while.

Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Inu-Yasha ... maybe one day, when I rule the world!

Chapter 10-Crossing Paths

Instead of continuing her track, Kagome had decided to stay in the small village she had stumbled upon when she went into labor. Kaede, the kind midwife/village healer, had given her temporary residence in her home until the men of the village could build her a home of her very own. This village was very warm and welcoming of Kagome and her newborn children. They never asked her any probing questions into her past, for which she was very grateful for, and seemed to accept her as she was. Kagome smiled. Yes, this was the perfect place for her to raise her babes. Kagome was pulled out of her reverie by Kaede calling her name. Kagome looked up.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?" Kaede flashed Kagome an exasperated, yet affectionate gaze.

"Now, Kagome. How many times must I tell you that I am not a noblewoman, just a village healer. There is no need to call me Lady Kaede. Kaede will be just fine, my child. We are all equal in this village." Kagome smiled brightly, glad she finally found a place that she could be an equal with everyone else.

Miyoko began crying, which snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She walked over to the young child, lifted her in her lap, and began feeding her. The boys were still asleep, which was fine with her.

After feeding Miyoko and rocking her back to sleep, Kagome left the hut to stretch and get some fresh air. As she exited the hut, she came face to face with a set of golden eyes. She paled quickly, before realizing that it was not Inu-Yasha's golden gaze, but his brother Sesshomaru's.

Kagome stepped back a step.

"How did you find me here? What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome inwardly cringed at the tremor she heard in her voice. She hoped he had not heard it, but of course he did.

"You show much disrespect, low born. Even though I am not on, shall we say, the best terms with my half-breed brother, I have only this to say. Inu-Yasha has some sense when he decided to marry Kikyo. At least she is worthy of marrying into this family. She has a respectable bloodline, unlike yourself. You were there for my half-breed brother's amusement until the time in which he had to wed. Baring his pups got you nothing except another worry, remember that. You are nothing but a low class whore. Inu-Yasha, even as the hybrid he is, is more than you. Remember your place, which is far below myself and Inu-Yasha. Being with child by a prince means nothing."

With one last look of disgust, Sesshomaru turned and left a pale and drained Kagome standing there, her knees threatening to give out on her. Only the loud wails of her boys got her moving into action, Sesshomaru's stinging remarks about her station in life swirled in her mind for the rest of that day. Upon later thinking, Kagome had to admit that Sesshomaru's words explained a lot to her. Why else would Inu-Yasha so willingly leave her to marry Kikyo? She was just a servant, and willing to warm his bed until he had to get married. She thought he loved her. She thought they were friends. Apparently not, she was just entertainment for him. Kagome cried herself to sleep that night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her scent was getting stronger, he was close. Inu-Yasha sighed a deep breath of relief. They were close to the Northern Lands, Koga's lands. A deep growl worked its way into the back of his throat as Inu-Yasha recalled the things Koga had done to Kagome. A comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, making him turn to Miroku.

"What?" Over the time they searched, Inu-Yasha had become irritable and snappish to Sango and Miroku. No matter how close he had gotten to Kagome, he still hadn't actually found her. He could tell from her scent that she had given birth, which worried him more. She was alone and defenseless with pups to take care of. Yes, he had said pups, with an s. She had three pups, by the scent of them.

"Inu-Yasha, you must relax if you wish to find Kagome and bring her back. She is more than likely quite upset with you, and scared so she might leave quicker, especially if you are so irritable.

"Feh." That was his only response as he began sniffing the air and following Kagome's scent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga had been smelling the scent of Kagome for quite some time now. He knew where she was, and was thinking of going to claim her again. The only thing holding him back was the fact that she was with child. Inu-Yasha's mutts. Koga grimaced distastefully, then shrugged. He would dispose of the pups when he took Kagome back with him.

A small hand caressed his arm, and he turned. Kura stood there, wearing not one stitch of clothing. Koga grinned, pale blue eyes twinkling with lust. Kura looked enough like Kagome to allow him to pretend she was as he took his pleasure in her. Koga pulled her close to him, looking down into her chocolate eyes.

"You're mine, Kagome." Before Kura could protest about his use of Kagome's name, Koga slanted his lips over hers and pressed them hard against her own. Any thought flew out of her mind as he used his lips and tongue to melt her. Kura filed her complaints in the back of her mind while relishing in the ecstasy Koga was giving her mouth and body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku arrived at the small village that held Kagome and the pups. It was nightfall, so the village was asleep. Inu-Yasha sniffed his way to a small cottage, the sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine that marked Kagome's scent distinctively was like a nectar to Inu-Yasha's senses.

By then, the village men had built Kagome her own hut, and Kagome had moved herself and the triplets into the new place. Kagome had cried heartily as they finished the building, unable to thank them all enough for what they had done for her.

With Kagome's scent, came the smell of tears. They were fresh, as though she had just begun to cry. Inu-Yasha's heart twisted painfully within his chest. No doubt those tears were his fault as well. After signaling the trio that accompanied him to leave, he silently made his way inside the hut. Kagome was laying on her small cot, curled into the fetal position, obviously attempting to stop her sobs from being heard by anyone.

Before walking to Kagome, Inu-Yasha looked around the small room. There were no real decorations. Only a small bed for herself, three crib-like beds for the babes, and a fire pit in the middle furnished her house. Inu-Yasha felt even more terrible than before for being the cause of her new lifestyle. He cursed himself a million times a fool as he made his way to Kagome.

"Kag... can you hear me? Are you awake?" Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome stiffened with his whispered words. She turned red, puffy eyes to him, widening them as she saw that it was, indeed, Inu-Yasha. She scrambled to her feet, looking to him wearily.

"Why are you here? Does Kikyo know that you are here?" She spit out Kikyo's name with all the disgust she could muster. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened to the sides of his head as he winced at her comment, but Kagome wasn't done. Keeping her voice as low as possible she the children didn't wake up, she glared at Inu-Yasha.

"I realize that I am not worthy of being with you, Your Highness. I am only sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I might have been able to prevent the pain I feel inside every time I think of you or look at the three children I have by you. The only think I don't regret is having those babes. I thought that perhaps you didn't care about what society thought of our union, but I thought wrong. Don't worry about some low born wench and her children. You didn't bother before, don't start now. Now, if you don't mind, your majesty, I'd like for you to leave."

Inu-Yasha stood there silently, taking the verbal lashing that he knew he deserved. Even though he knew how much he deserved it, it still hurt like hell to hear it. Before he was able to get a word in edgewise, Kagome began pushing him out of the hut. She didn't even make it halfway toward the exit when Mitsu woke up and began wailing, waking up his brother and sister. Kagome quickly let go of Inu-Yasha in order to calm down her crying children. Inu-Yasha stood, fascinated at he picture Kagome made with the children. She was the perfect idea of mother... and wife. Inu-Yasha felt a pang of longing in his gut, but pushed the feelings aside as he went to look upon his three children.

"What are their names?" Kagome looked to him guardedly, but couldn't refuse to tell their father their names.

"The only girl is Miyoko, and these to rapscallion boys are Mitsu and Matsu." Inu-Yasha looked to the three, warmth spreading throughout his body. He had helped create these three perfections, and he'd be damned if he lost them and their mother because of his idiocy.

"Can I hold them?" After nibbling upon her lower lip, Kagome decided there was no reason not to allow him that one request.

"Please, you can hold them, but do not take them from me. They are all I have." Inu-Yasha winced as she spoke. Did she really think him so terrible? He nodded and looked down tenderly to the little girl Kagome placed in his arms. He could instantly tell that she was his. From her silver/white hair and ears to the golden gaze that stared at him in rapt attention. Inu-Yasha smiled in pride slowly, producing a giggle from the tiny Miyoko.

Miyoko lifted her tiny hands up and grabbed the locks of hair that hung on the sides of his face, pulling at them. Inu-Yasha grunted and attempted to pull his hair back. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she gently disengaged Miyoko's hands and placed her back in her crib before handing him Mitsu, the reason the three were awake.

Inu-Yasha grinned as he looked between the boy he held, and the one Kagome held. They were identical. These two would be a handful when they grew up, he could already tell. As he thought of that, he smiled, knowing he wanted to be there when these pups grew up.

A sound resembling a laugh drew Inu-Yasha from his musings to look down at Mitsu, whose chocolate eyes danced in merriment. Matsu responded with a similar noise, his own chocolate eyes twinkling. Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, and for the first time her eyes were not guarded. He could see clearly the love that flowed freely in her eyes. They shared a knowing look that said those to were going to be difficult in the years to come.

After holding all three, and helping put them back to sleep, Inu-Yasha slowly drew a sleepy Kagome into he circle of his arms.

"I am so sorry Kagome. I will get you back. We will get married and have twelve more Mitsu's if you wish for them." Kagome only responded with a sleepy grunt. When he looked down, Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome was already in a deep sleep. Laying her down on her cot, Inu-Yasha kissed her forehead gently. He stood and left the hut, sitting in front of the doorway, keeping guard. In the morning, they would have much to discuss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to end it there, and I hope you all liked it! I already started writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon. R&R as always, and thanks again for the kind comments!

TK


	12. Claiming, Kidnapping, and Killing

Welcome to another edition of Dreaming of You. I am surprised at how many people like this story. I thought it was going to flop like my first fic. Speaking of which, I am thinking of trying to fix that story, make it longer and more interesting! Yeah, so... that's it for my rambling, so on with the story. OH, and to Spiral-Kaze, I just asked my mother to pick a letter, and she picked M, so that's why I used M for the names. You know how when people have twins they use either the same beginning letter, or where they sound the same? That's kinda what i did... yeah, so... yeah.

I am sooo thankful for all the reviews I received. I'm trying for at least 100, and that would be soo cool. Just wanted to say that... sorry...

Disclaimer: I refuse... Alright! I don't own Inu-Yasha!

Chapter 11-Claiming, Kidnapping, and Killing

Morning came quicker that Kagome really wished for. Slowly she stirred, as the cries of her children brought her to consciousness. She thought Inu-Yasha's arrival had been simply a wishful dream on her part.

Kagome went through her normal routine of feeding the triplets, cleaning up the small hut, and washing herself and the pups. She was glad that, for once, she had remembered to get the water the night before.

As she did all of this, she was completely unaware of the protective hanyou prince guarding her front door. It wasn't until she had strapped the three kids into their makeshift stroller, for she could hardly afford a real one that was being sold in the larger town beside them, that she found the golden eyed man standing in front of her door.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened then unfocused as she promptly fainted in front of Inu-Yasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath as he lifted the limp form of Kagome and brought her back into her hut, then went back for the pups, who were giggling happily upon seeing him once again. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile at them as he unstrapped them and allowed them to crawl around the hut, only after making sure that there was a guard in front of the door, so they couldn't escape.

Once he was sure none of the pups would be able to leave the hut, he sat down beside the unconscious body of Kagome. He used one clawed hand to brush away a stray lock of chestnut hair from her porcelain-like face. So much had happened since the day he had chosen his crown over his love, it seemed like ages ago. That was something he would regret forever.

He realized now that even though he had chosen the crown in order to continue to care for Kagome, to make her lifestyle better, he had done just the opposite. Now, instead of being taken care of in the castle, Kagome was alone in a new place, poor and starving from the looks of her, and gave birth to three children without him, or anyone for that matter,to help her.

Inu-Yasha never felt more ashamed in his life, then he did at this moment. He also realized how strong his Kagome really was. She had given birth to, and raised, three children for the last five months alone. He was sure there was some assistance, such as for the construction of this hut, and getting her situated, but if he knew Kagome, which he did better than anyone, she wouldn't have wanted anyone to help her. She was too proud for that.

Kagome stirred slightly, bringing Inu-Yasha out of his inner musings. Her chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, focusing on his golden ones. Before she could mutter a word, Inu-Yasha silenced her.

"Please, let me talk. I got a lot to say, and I don't want you interrupting me." When Kagome raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, Inu-Yasha lifted his hand from her mouth. As he began to speak, Inu-Yasha found his hands suddenly very interesting.

"I know that I have made a few of the worst mistakes of my life within a timespan of a month. I chose the crown over you, I accidentally, but none-the-less, slept with another woman, I chased you away repeatedly and unwittingly.

I couldn't save you when you needed saving, and I will forever blame my own stupidity on what happened to you with Koga. I was stupid and unthinking. I realize now that what I did could quite possibly have killed any love you hold for me. I would not be surprised if you do hate me. I would, were I in your shoes, but I'm not.

I can't say enough how sorry I am, and I can only hope that you can forgive me. I can only hope you find it in your heart to be with me once more. I vow never to choose anything over you again. I love you too much for that." At the end of his speech, Inu-Yasha looked cautiously up at Kagome.

He didn't know what was going on in her mind, he couldn't read her thoughts through her eyes as he used to. The open, trusting Kagome he grew up with and loved seemed to have vanished in the time they've been at odds with each other. Well, more accurately him with himself, and her with him.

Kagome looked into his eyes, a spark of anger flashed from within her icy glare.

"How dare you? How dare you come here, and attempt to reenter my life after what you did? You say it was accidental, but for some reason I doubt it. As cozy as the two of you were in that bed the morning I found you, I doubt you even thought of how I would react upon finding the two of you sprawled across the bed. There was nothing accidental about the way you held Kikyo close to you as you peacefully slumbered.

Here's a thought for you to choke on, Your Highness. What if you got her pregnant? I'm easy to ignore, and pass over. My children are easy to ignore,but to impregnate a princess? You must marry her. So go, find out, and if she is, marry her. If not... marry her anyway, for I want nothing to do with you. And I certainly want you to have nothing to do with my children. You stay far from them. They'll not know of the treachery their father did, but they'll not know you either." Before Inu-Yasha could utter a word, or even make a sound, Kagome had gathered the three five month old infants and walked out of the hut.

Inu-Yasha growled and punched the ground angrily. How could it have gone so terribly wrong? He poured his heart into every word he spoke, and she got mad at him. Why didn't she understand that he was sorry? Inu-Yasha sighed, unsure of what to do now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stormed to Kaede's hut,startling the old woman nearly to death.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't know you were stopping by today. And you brought the children, how grand!" Kagome had to smile at how Kaede seemed to enjoy being with the children.

"Kaede, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you watch them while I go for a walk. I know I normally bring them with me, but I have a lot on my mind. If you could do this favor, I will be eternally in your debt, even more so than I already am." Kaede could only smile at the worry Kagome had etched on her pretty young face.

"Do not worry, I have been hoping you would take the day off since you had the little ones. I thought you were going to kill yourself with all the work you were doing. Take the day to relax yourself. Enjoy it, for those days will be few and far between as the children grow." Kagome thanked Kaede profusely once more before shooting off into the forest in hopes to clear her mind from Inu-Yasha, and the love she already felt reforming in her heart.. Unbeknownst to her, a certain wolf demon was watching, preparing to make her his once more.

&&&&&&&&&&

"What kind of fool are you, Inu-Yasha? How do you let her just walk away without continuing to apologize and mend the rift? Especially since you know how close we are to Koga's lands. He could be taking her right now, and you would never know!" Sango's angry voice made Inu-Yasha wince, rubbing his tender ears.

"Will ya shut up! I did my best, and she is still angry. I understand her anger, so I allowed her to be alone to cool down. Enough is enough! Stop your yelling, dammit!" Inu-Yasha was worried that Kagome was going to get taken by Koga as well, until he watched her walk into Kaede's hut. From there, he assumed she would stay there.

When Kaede came to the hut the group was occupying, after learning they were there to get Kagome back, telling them that Kagome hadn't come back for her children after being out all day, and the better part of the night, Inu-Yasha began to get nervous. Did it happen again? Had Koga gotten a hold of Kagome once more? Familiar fears surfaced in Inu-Yasha's heart as he sprang up and left the hut, calling over his shoulder for them to stay there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome awoke groggy and aching. This was a feeling she never wished to feel again, but there she was, sitting in the same position as the last time Koga had taken her. This time is was slightly different. Instead of just being shackled to the wall, she also had iron shackles cuffing her wrists.

In a panic, Kagome pulled vigorously at the shackles, which did nothing but break the delicate skin of her wrists. After seeing this, Kagome admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to wiggle out of them.

A sob racked through her tiny frame. How could she have been so stupid? She knew she was close to Koga's lands, but she was so angry at Inu-Yasha that she hadn't thought about it as she foolishly stomped into the forest. What a fool she was. Because of her stupidity, she might never see her children again.

That thought brought renewed panic and Kagome began pulling at the shackles anew until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Why, hello Kagome." Kagome looked into eyes much the same color as her own.

"Kura. How unsurprising to see you here. I should have known you would be cavorting with Koga." A back hand to the side of Kagome's face did nothing to stop the smirk that formed on Kagome's lips.

"How utterly hypocritical of you, Kura. You name me a whore for being with Inu-Yasha, and yet you sleep with Koga. With Inu-Yasha, I knew he loved me, even though he made some bad choices. Koga only used you to get to me, and that must not be pleasant to know. He touches you, kisses you, sleeps with you; all the while wishing it was me that was beside him." Kagome wasn't sure why she was provoking Kura, but she couldn't seem to help it as another slap across Kagome's face came from a very angry Kura.

"Shut up. He wants to be with me. You are just a tool to hurt Inu-Yasha. It's too bad you were already pregnant, or Koga could really have hurt Inu-Yasha by impregnating you. That would have put a kink in your love match, wouldn't it have, whore?"

"Kura! Silence yourself and leave us be!" The masculine voice of Koga stopped Kura from making any further comment. Both females looked to Koga as he came forth from the shadows, pale blue eyes resting on Kagome's bruised face. His eyes narrowed dangerously to where Kura had hit Kagome.

"Kura, go to my room and do not think of leaving until I have a word with you." Frowning with confusion and anger, the Kagome look-alike left the room, leaving Kagome to the lustful Koga.

"I have waited a long while to be with you. You were right when you told Kura that she was just a substitute for you. She doesn't compare at all to the pleasure you gave me the last time we were together." Kagome spat a curse at him.

"We were never together. You forced me to do as you wished, and every moment disgusted me. I will never be your willing partner. You may as well kill me." Kagome's chin lifted a notch in defiance, to which Koga grinned.

"You will succumb to me, my dear, and you will enjoy every second of it." Kagome backed up into the corner she was chained to as Koga came closer and closer to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha found the cave quicker than he had ever found anything else in his entire life. The adrenaline pumped almost painfully in his veins. He needed to find her before Koga could hurt her again. He would never be able to forgive himself if he allowed this to happen a second time. He didn't think he would be able to bear the painfully emotionless look in her eyes again. With that thought he stormed into the cave, knowing exactly where to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you mangy wolf!" Before Koga could react to the words, Inu-Yasha flung him away from a cowering, half clothed Kagome. She looked up in surprise, and for the first time since everything had begun, she granted Inu-Yasha a brilliant smile that made him want to just hug her forever, but alas, he was in a fight to the death with one annoying wolf demon.Inu-Yasha threw Kagome his jacket, instructing her to cover herself, before facing Koga once more.

The two canine demons stood face to face, snarling at each other, sizing each other up. After a long moment of this, the two moved quickly, slashing claws and throwing kicks. Although Koga was quick, pure desperation to rid Kagome of this demon's presence made Inu-Yasha quicker, wishing to end it quickly. Inu-Yasha's sharp claws dug into the left shoulder of Koga and were dragged jaggedly across his chest to his right hip. Clutching the wound, Koga fell to his knees. He turned angry pale eyes up at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha knew he had to kill Koga, and he also knew that Kagome wouldn't wish to see it, so he turned to Kagome.

"Kag... You're going to have to turn your head... I don't want you witnessing this death." Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head, and covered her ears.

Inu-Yasha pulled his sword out of its sheath, even as Koga attempted to get up from his kneeling position. Inu-Yasha pulled the sword back, and swung in a weaker version of his windscar, instantaneously turning Koga to dust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No one ever knew of his sword with the ability to kill one hundred demons with one swing, not even himself until recently. The Tetsusaiga was a gift from his father when he and Sesshomaru were boys, just as the Tenseiga was Sesshomaru's. They were simply decoration to the two. While Kagome was bathing in the hot spring one night and Inu-Yasha was guarding, a few demons came to get a hold of her. They made one insulting comment too many, which made Inu-Yasha pull his sword out. As he went to swing the sword, it seemed to pulse into life, confusing the hell out of Inu-Yasha. As he swung the sword, yellow energy was exerted from in in four streaks, decimating the low life demons. From then on, Inu-Yasha had practiced and perfected the use of his sword without anyone knowing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha went to Kagome, quickly breaking the shackles that held her to the wall of the cave. He held her within his arms as she sobbed against him.

"I am so sorry, Kag. I never meant for any of this to happen." Kagome remained silent, and for a long while they stayed in that same position.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HEY! How did you's like it? This is the longest chapter I've ever had, and I must say, I am quite proud of it. So, R&R PLEASE! I need reviews. I am an addict, and I will die without them! Thank you for supporting my habit.

TK


	13. Reconciliation

Hey! Oh my goodness, Thank you's so much for the good reviews. I can't believe so many people like my writing. I was so flattered by all the compliments on my writing skills. It comes from reading a lot ofbooks, my friends and paying attention to how people write. That's all. And so yeah, I am so close to 100 reviews, I can smell it! PLEASE review and get your family to review as well! Bring in strangers off the streets to review! I'm an addict! PLEASE! Sorry... it's true, though... OH! I think there's only going to be this and one other chapter, and then... IT"LL BE DONE! What will I do then?

Anyway... The Disclaimer: By Chapter twelve, I think it would quite obvious that I do not own, nor do I have any intentions on owning Inu-Yasha at the present time. Sad, but true.

Chapter 12-Reconciliation

Hours after Inu-Yasha had taken Kagome back to her hut; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived to see her and the triplets. She was so glad to see them, for not only has she missed them, but she didn't want to be alone with Inu-Yasha at the moment.

Her feelings for him had not diminished in the time they had been separated. If anything, as she rested her gaze upon him, she knew they had simply gotten stronger.

No matter what Inu-Yasha had done, and how angry she was with him, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, which made her heart hurt more. He held a power over her that nothing seemed to break, which angered her, but also resigned her to the fact. She loved Inu-Yasha and knew no matter what, she wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me?" Kagome blinked and looked down to the hurt aqua eyes of Shippo. His tiny hands rested indignantly upon his hips as he glared at her. Kagome sighed inwardly, knowing it was going to take some smooth talking to calm the ruffled feathers of the small fox demon.

Kagome lifted him onto her lap, hugging him close.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you, Shippo. It wasn't my intention. I was just thinking of how much I wanted to give you something extra special for you finding me. What would you like?" Kagome smiled as Shippo sat comfortably in her lap, listing off all the things he longed for, including toys, candies, and a sword. She knew she had narrowly escaped hurting Shippo's feelings.

"So, Kagome, are you going to stay here or come back to the kingdom with us?" Sango asked the question everyone, including Kagome herself, had been thinking about for the past few hours. Kagome sighed softly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what I'm going to be doing. I don't think I can bear going back to where... I just don't think I can go back there."

She hadn't voiced all of what she was thinking, but Inu-Yasha knew the rest as he silently sat by the door, listening to the conversation. She couldn't bear going back to where the treachery began. He couldn't blame her, but dammit he wanted her to forgive him! He wanted her to love him again like she did before he screwed everything up.

Inu-Yasha looked to the three pups sleeping in their cribs. His pups, their pups. He wanted to be in their lives, he wanted to be able to support them and their mother.

His eyes unexpectedly misted over, but he closed them quickly, before anyone could see his sudden show of emotion. Only when he was sure he wouldn't be caught did he open his eyes back up. A quick glance to Kagome was spared by him as he rose.

"Kagome, I'd like to speak with you as soon as you are available." With that, he exited the hut, unable to stay there a moment longer.

Kagome looked to the trio that she was sitting with in confusion.

"Do any of you know what he wants to talk about?" Shippo and Miroku both shrugged, Shippo because he didn't care one way or the other, and Miroku because he really had no clue. Sango shook her head at the hopeless malesin the group, then looked to Kagome.

"He loves you, Kagome. He wants to be with you and your children, and that's what he's probably going to tell you. At least listen to what he has to say. I know you love him, even while you're angry at him. Go, we'll watch the kids." Kagome nodded slowly, standing and leaving the hut quickly.

Sango watched her go, and smiled brilliantly. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look like the cat that got the canary and tore it to bits for fun?" Sango laughed at Miroku, but said nothing. She knew Inu-Yasha was somehow going to find the right words to coerce Kagome back to him. Sango also knew that it wouldn't take too much pushing to sway her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome found Inu-Yasha leaning against a large, old, gnarled tree; staring out into space. Kagome didn't have time to think of a way to approach Inu-Yasha, for he knew she was thereby her scent. He knew she was coming before she knew where he was.

Inu-Yasha turned his molten gold eyes to Kagome, stopping her heart for an instant as she saw the raw pain in his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes, willing herself to have the strength to even talk to the sad looking hanyou that stole her heart so many years ago.

"I'm glad you came, Kag. I was getting a little worried that you wouldn't want to talk to me." Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"I was only five minutes behind you, how could you have gotten so worried in five minutes?" Inu-Yasha grinned toothily.

"I was worried from the time I said I needed to talk to you when I first found you." After thinking for a moment, the grin faded from his lips, and he sighed heavily.

"Kag, I never knew, couldn't have known, when we first met and became friends that this was going to be the result. Had I known, none of this would be happening, because I would have known how stupid that one decision would be. I love you, Kagome, more than anything. More than my crown, more than my life, more than anything. I'd rather have only one day of being the one to make you happy, then a lifetime of being the one that made you sad.

I know you don't want to believe me when I say that what I did with Kikyo was an accident. I know it hardly looked accidental. I know how crushed you were when you found out about it, and if I knew so much then, our lives wouldn't be so bad now." Inu-Yasha knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop it if he tried. He needed to tell her everything that was on his mind before she could leave again.

"I love you, Kagome. I don't know how many times I can tell you that, and I don't care. I'll tell you a million times a day, at least, if that'll make you happy. I want to be with you and our children. I want you to be my wife, my lover, my everything. That's what you are, you know. You are my everything. Without you, my world is bleak, and not worth living.

I want to see you sleeping beside me every morning when I wake up, I want to stand beside you in public, without worrying about what will be said about you. I know I'm saying an awful lot about my wants, and I'm sorry. I have but one last want. I just want to know what you are thinking right now." Finally, Inu-Yasha said his fill, and looked into the chocolate eyes of his love, his soul mate.

Kagome stood there a long while, before beginning to speak. Had Inu-Yasha been human, he would have had to move closer and strain to hear what was being said.

"I've always known you loved me, Inu-Yasha. Just as I have always loved you. It never mattered to me that you were a prince, or that you had a wealth of money at your disposal. The only thing that ever mattered to me was that we would always be together. It wouldn't have mattered if we were both poorer than church mice, as long as we had each other.

I know you had my best interest at heart when you decided to marry Kikyo. You wanted to provide me with luxuries I neither wanted, nor needed. All I ever wanted was to be with you. Plain and simple. After you rescued me from Koga, I thought you would have realized that was all I wanted. I thought you would have seen how much you meant to me.

I'll admit, I was angry as sin when I finished healing. I was angry that you were marrying Kikyo, that Koga had hurt me, and anything else I could have thought of. Finally, I got tired of being angry. I didn't want to be mad at you, and when I found out that I was with child, I was elated. I knew then, that everything would be better. You wouldn't marry Kikyo while I was carrying your child. You loved me too much for that. When I found you with Kikyo in the bed together, I lost my mind. I didn't think of the consequences of what I was doing, only that I needed to get out quick.

I was scared, but I couldn't stay there, knowing you were bedding Kikyo. So I made my way here. I knew Koga's lands were not that far from the village, but I was careful as I could." Suddenly, Kagome's eyes softened.

"When I gave birth to those three hooligan pups, I knew I could continue living here, because even though they reminded me of you, and the pain that you caused, they were also a symbol of the love we once shared. I don't know what else to say, except that I will always love you. I just knew that no matter what, with those children, you would always be with me in some way." A lone tear found its way down her cheek, to which Inu-Yasha wiped away gently. With one small cry, Kagome launched herself into his arms.

He stood there, only stroking her hair as she sobbed onto his shirt, murmuring softly into her ear. It wasn't until the sun began to set behind the trees that Inu-Yasha brought a sleeping Kagome back into her hut, only after making her promise to come back with him. When he entered the hut, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, along with the three pups were sound asleep. Inu-Yasha set her upon her bed, then laid beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling warmer than she had ever felt since she left the castle a year ago. That thought made her instantly aware of the strong arm holding her securely to the equally strong body that was attached to it.

As she tried to wiggle out of his grip, Inu-Yasha moaned softly.

"Don't leave me again, Kag. Just stay here a little longer." As much as she wanted to say no, Kagome simply couldn't. She loved him too much. So, instead, she curled up closer to him, and fell back to sleep, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippo sighed heavily as he and Miroku searched for Kura. Miroku knew they wouldn't find the treacherous wench, but they searched anyway. They wanted to rid Kagome of the pains of the past.

While they searched, Sango stayed at Kaede's hut, watching the three small children. They had grown much, and at seven months were already crawling and trying to walking. Sango laughed softly as Matsu and Mitsu tumbled about, playing. If they were being rough at seven months, Sango didn't want to imagine the wreckage that would be their home when they grew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't until hours later that Kagome and Inu-Yasha rose from their warm, comforting haven. They dressed each other, for the first time back to their old habits of exploration. Inu-Yasha gently kissed her, afraid of what her reaction would be. Instead of the shunning he was half expecting, Inu-Yasha was surprised when Kagome pulled him closer, kissing him back gently.

They pulled away due to lack of air, both panting slightly. Inu-Yasha was the first to regain his breath, and as he leaned his forehead against hers, he spoke.

"Please come back to the kingdom with me, Kag. I want you to be my wife, my princess, my mate. I want you to bear more of my children, but only if you wish to. I just want you to be in my life again. Please Kag, no more of this pain anymore. I know I asked before, and you promised, but I want to be sure that you still wish to go." Kagome nodded slowly, her chocolate brown eyes seemingly searching his own golden ones for some unknown answer to an equally unknown question. Once she found her answer, she hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home."

&&&&&&&&&&&

It took most of the afternoon to get everything prepared for the long journey ahead of them. It was dusk when the group finished the final errands, so they decided to stay the night and leave at daybreak. Of course, they had no real choice. Kaede would have made them stay regardless of whether it had been dusk or mid-morning.

Inu-Yasha grumbled about wasting time, while Kagome smiled and nodded to the old woman, granting her request. That night, they all stayed with Kaede while she fixed them supper and told stories of battles between ancient demons.

After the food was dispensed and devoured, it was time for all of them to rest. Kagome laid Miyoko, Mitsu, and Matsu to sleep on one large cot. Shippo curled up with them, already thinking of them as his siblings. Miroku and Sango slept peacefully on another cot, wrapped lovingly within each others arms.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked around the room, watching everyone peacefully slumbering.

In a voice no more than a whisper, Inu-Yasha spoke into her ear. "You should be asleep like the rest of them. Come, love. We have a long, tiring travel ahead of us." Kagome looked around once more before allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed and wrapped in the protection of Inu-Yasha's arms, quickly succumbing to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey! There is Chapter Twelve! I hope you all reallllllly like it. Seriously, I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As I said before, I think there's only going to be one or two chapters, this and another one, and then ta-da! It'll be done. That will be a sad day, indeed. But for now, it is not done so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Consequences

I've had a vision, and I think I can continue this story for a little while longer! I repeat, this will not be the last chapter! Now...I do want to say thank you to all you lovely multi-reviewers!

Nesta

jandl

Pistachio564

jnniptterbabe

Inuyasha's Yuki

Sakuralee4ever

Fiona-Angel

loner

Inuyashas4ever

Inulova4lyfe

Legnalos

Inuyashalover14

Spiral-Kaze

GeminiWind

KaguraDream

Kyasumi

Kags14

Nika Phoenix

Owari Nai Yumes

animecrazy

Thanks so much for staying with me! I also thank those who reviewed just once, you's are cool too. Here it goes, the NEXT chapter of Dreaming of You.

P.S. To punkchickykagome: It says 13th while its the 12th chapter because chapter 3 had two separate parts.

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Inu-Yasha!

Chapter 13-Consequences

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group left early the next morning, after a tear-filled good-bye between Kagome and Kaede and a promise to visit often. No one was in a rush to get back to the kingdom, especially Kagome. They stopped often to allow the triplets to stretch and play, then continued on their trek back to Inu-Yasha's castle. The closer they drew, the more tense and skittish Kagome grew.

Inu-Yasha finally got fed up with it and drew her away from the children and the rest of the group.

"What is wrong, Kag? I already told you everything was going to be fine. What is making you act like a terrified mare?" Kagome looked to him with fear, anger, and anxiety fighting within her chocolate depths.

"I don't know if I can do this, Yasha. I don't think I can face going back there. What if your father forces you to marry Kikyo? What if your brother does something rash? What if you decide to change your mind as soon as we arrive? I'll not be your whore."

Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into the warmth of his embrace, stroking her hair gently as he pressed soft kisses onto her neck.

"You are to be my wife, not my whore. I love you, and no matter what my father or brother says, I'll be staying with you. I won't make the same mistake twice. We'll leave this place forever if they do not like it, and it will be their own loss. Now, no more tears. I can not stand to see you cry." Kagome nodded feebly and wiped away the tears that coursed down her cheeks. Hand in hand, they returned to the group and continued their trip.

&&&&&&&&&

Finally, months later, the group of weary travelers arrived in the kingdom. They were greeted with a mixture of excited welcomers and disgusted greeters. There were those who did not like, nor did they encourage the match between Kagome and Inu-Yasha, due to their different stations in life. Others knew the love they shared and were, quite frankly, glad it was Kagome instead of Kikyo that was to marry Inu-Yasha.

Both groups, happy welcomers and grumpy greeters, were drawn to the three one year old children napping peacefully in their strollers. They knew right away whose children they were, and while the discouraging people frowned, knowing how children were made, they seemed resigned to the fact that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were to be together.

&&&&&&&&&&&

There was no time for settling into his room, for as soon as Inu-Yasha entered the doors of the castle, a servant was upon him with orders from his father to meet him in his study. Inu-Yasha sighed and sent an apologetic look to Kagome before striding away to find out what couldn't wait for a few hours.

Kagome watched him go, curiosity, concern, and anxiety fighting tor the dominance emotion playing in her eyes. A touch from the hand of Sango to her shoulder reminded Kagome of all the things that needed to be done. With one last look to the door Inu-Yasha went through, Kagome moved to get organized.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha stood before the large oak doors that loomed ahead of him which would take him to his father. As much as he admired and respected his father, Inu-Yasha wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Inutaisho had to say.

Taking a large gulp of air, Inu-Yasha entered the study, his golden gaze focusing first on his father, then on his brother sitting in one of the winged back chairs in front of his father's study.

Both demons gazes, identical to his own, rested upon him as he entered, making him feel mightily uncomfortable. Inutaisho gestured to the chair beside Sesshomaru.

"Sit, we have much to discuss, my son. It has been a year since we last spoke and much has happened." Inutaisho waited until Inu-Yasha was firmly seated in the comfort of the winged-back chair before relaying the news.

"Four months after you left, the Princess Kikyo was found dead within her chamber. She hung herself from the canopy above her bed with her stockings. The physician that was sent in to examine her concluded that she was pregnant at the time of her death. I must say, I am glad you left when you did, or you might well have married a soiled woman, lad." Inutaisho frowned at the expression on Inu-Yasha's face.

Inu-Yasha's ears were pressed flat against the sides of his head, golden eyes downcast. Trembling hands were easily spotted gripping the arms of the chair. Realization dawned on Inutaisho.

"No, Inu-Yasha... please tell me it was not you that impregnated Kikyo." There was no response from the hanyou sitting across from him, confirming the statement in almost painful clarity.

"You should have married her if you slept with her, dammit!" Inu-Yasha looked up at his father fiercely.

"If you haven't noticed, I spent the last year finding the woman I befriended when we were small children and impregnated when we got older. She was a higher priority, even more so since I love her."

Inutaisho snorted in disbelief.

"Love? What do you know of love, boy? Not much, by the looks of it. You had two women pregnant! How can you say you love one, while you mate with the other?"

Inu-Yasha stood angrily.

"Kikyo deceived me while I was inebriated, to advantage of my situation in hopes I would marry her after seeing what happened. She was no virgin when I took her, that much I do remember. I love Kagome, and I will marry her. If you make me choose again, don't waste your breath. You know my answer." With that, Inu-Yasha turned and stormed out of the study.

Inutaisho looked to the amused face of Sesshomaru.

"What is so blasted funny?" Sesshomaru shook his head and stood.

"Nothing, Father. Now, if you'll excuse me, Rin is waiting for me to take her for a ride around the land." He bowed expertly and walked out of the study, leaving his father watching after him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-Yasha walked toward his room, his head swarming with terrible thoughts. How could he have done that to Kikyo? How was he to know that she was carrying his kid? The child could have been someone else's. She wasn't the virginal princess he had thought she was before he had been with her. He hadn't even purposely slept with her. He was drunk and thought she was Kagome.

He came to his room and entered, finding a peacefully sleeping Kagome on his bed with the three pups curled against her, also sleeping. Inu-Yasha grinned at the vision, and slowly crept to Kagome's side. He laid down behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. His eyes shut before his head even hit the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The silence of the morning was shattered by a blood curdling scream, torn from the throat of Kagome. Inu-Yasha sprang from the bed, looking wildly about. When he realized it was Kagome going into hysterics, he went to her.

"What's wrong? Calm down, love, and tell me what is going on?"

As Inu-Yasha attempted to calm down a very distraught Kagome; Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo raced into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Why did you yell like that?"

"Can't you shut her up, half-breed?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Myoko?"

The last question, stated by Shippo shut everyone up, except for Kagome. Three pairs of identical golden eyes, a violet blue set, and a chocolate brown set all glanced to where the three children were to be sleeping. Mitsu and Matsu were looking about confused, as if trying to figure out where Myoko was themselves.

A tearful Kagome answered.

"She's been taken."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, but I had to end it there. Too much temptation. As I said, I had this little idea pop into my head, and so I'm going with it. I hope everyone likes it. R&R, you know i;m an addict!

TK


	15. Mystery and Anger

Hello, and thank you all for reviewing. You are the fuel that keeps my proverbial fire going! You make me think more and I thank you! So, without further ado, I bring to you, Chapter 14! WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but if I did... the havoc I could invoke! Bwah hahahaha! Sorry...

Chapter 14: Mystery and Anger

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weeks went by, and not a trace was found of the small Myoko, who had just begun to call Inu-Yasha 'Dada.' Neither of the parents slept a wink since her disappearance, until Inu-Yasha forced Kagome to at least take a small nap.

After futilely arguing with her sleep deprived lover, Kagome relented and crawled into their bed, falling into a restless sleep filled with terrifying things that could be happening to Myoko right then.

After an hour or two of tossing and turning, Kagome rose from the bed, walking like a zombie to the study where Inu-Yasha sat, wracking his brain on who could have done this.

She entered quietly, looking to him. Inu-Yasha didn't even look up as he spoke.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to sleep and relax. I will figure out where Myoko is." Kagome's nostrils flared and her eyes sparked with anger.

"So I should act as though my child is not missing! As though the girl I carried for a long nine months and took care of alone for months was never taken? I am so sorry I can not do that! She is my only daughter, and whether or not you like it, I am going to search for her." Inu-Yasha stood from his comfortable seat behind his desk, golden eyes flashing.

"You think this is easy for me? I am trying my damnedest to ease the stress off your shoulders so you won't get sick with worry. I am trying to help you while trying to find _our_ daughter, and trying to stay calm when all I want to do is howl and kill until I can bring Myoko back into the safety of this castle. Another thing, don't even start with the _I raised them alone for months_ bit. That was not my idea, you were the one that ran off."

Kagome could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I wasn't the one that was leaving to get married to _someone else_! I wasn't walking out on the love of my life in order to be someone I wasn't." With that and the first fall of tears, Kagome stalked out of his office, leaving Inu-Yasha trembling with the urge to run after her. There was no time for that now, he'd have to make it up to her after they found Myoko.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stormed down corridor after corridor, oblivious to everything around her as she cursed Inu-Yasha for caring for her; the kidnapper for kidnapping Myoko; and herself most of all for not noticing someone was stealing her child. How could she have let this happen?

She stopped moving and gathered her composure with a deep intake and release of breath. She knew she needed to be calm in order to find Myoko, and cursing everyone into the innermost depths of Hell wasn't going to help.

Kagome sighed helplessly. She should go to Inu-Yasha and apologize, like a good servant girl.

Her eyes snapped open. That statement brought back memories of someone who would simply kill to see Kagome torn apart.

Kura.

&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Kagome got back to Inu-Yasha's study, Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome located Sango quickly, finding her within Miroku's room.

Sango had just dressed, along with Miroku, when Kagome came pounding upon the door. Sango was the one to answer the knock, ushering in a practically hysterical Kagome.

"I think I know who did this, Sango! Miroku, you remember Kura, right? The one that looked almost identical to me?" At Miroku's nod, she continued her theory.

"You recall how much she despised me, and how she would do anything to hurt me? Maybe this is her doing. Maybe this is her chance to see me torn apart in a way that I cannot be protected from. Inu-Yasha and you always shielded me from the brunt of her assaults, and now... nothing either of you can do can protect me." The clenching of Miroku's jaw told Kagome that she might have hit on something solid.

"Yes... She did like to try and hurt you. I'll kill her if she is the one behind this." The dangerous glint in Miroku's eye confirmed his threat.

&&&&&&&&&&&

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is so short, but I have had major writer's block. Soo, if anyone has any suggestions, I would be more than happy to listen to them. As always R&R, and sorry again!


	16. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Wow…I am so sorry about not finishing this story…it's been a really long time. Well, here I am…this is the very last chapter of Dreaming of You…Sorry again…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha; I just used the characters for my own devious means.

&&&&&&&&&&

Last Time…

By the time Kagome got back to Inu-Yasha's study, Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome located Sango quickly, finding her within Miroku's room.

Sango had just dressed, along with Miroku, when Kagome came pounding upon the door. Sango was the one to answer the knock, ushering in a practically hysterical Kagome.

"I think I know who did this, Sango! Miroku, you remember Kura, right? The one that looked almost identical to me?" At Miroku's nod, she continued her theory.

"You recall how much she despised me, and how she would do anything to hurt me? Maybe this is her doing. Maybe this is her chance to see me torn apart in a way that I cannot be protected from. Inu-Yasha and you always shielded me from the brunt of her assaults, and now... nothing either of you can do can protect me." The clenching of Miroku's jaw told Kagome that she might have hit on something solid.

"Yes... She did like to try and hurt you. I'll kill her if she is the one behind this." The dangerous glint in Miroku's eye confirmed his threat.

&&&&&&&&&&

Together with Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Shippo searched the castle for Inu-Yasha.

"Dammit…where is he?!" Kagome yelled in a mixture of desperation and anger. Opening the last door, the door to the conservatory, Kagome almost fainted at the sight before her. Kura stood, holding Miyoko none-too-gently, watching gleefully as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru engaged in a heated battle.

"How could you, my own brother, my own flesh and blood, betray me by stealing away my child? What were you planning on? Killing her? Using her for blackmail? Why did you do it?!" With each sentence, Inu-Yasha swung his heavy sword at Sesshomaru, who blocked each attack.

"Why do you think I did it, Inu-Yasha? You were trying to marry beneath your station. Even you, a lack-wit hanyou, should see that you are so far above her, that marriage isn't an option. It doesn't matter if you bedded her, or that you impregnated her. Nobody would care one whit about that. But no, you had to go and 'fall in love' with your servant. I was simply going to use this child here as a bargaining chip to get your whore out of this castle and out of our lives. Then you will stop being such a disgrace to the crown." Just as Sesshomaru was going to deliver a crushing blow to Inu-Yasha, he heard a disgusted snort that he had grown so accustomed to. Turning, he saw Rin standing there, hands on her hips, a degrading sneer marring her features.

"Sesshomaru…I can't believe you would stoop so low. I knew you were a bit rough around the edges, but I never thought you would turn out to be so heartless. I wish I had never met you!" Turning, Rin fled from the scene, followed by an angry dog demon who had completely forgotten his current fight. Kura stood, looking nervously between Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Listen…I was only doing what Prince Sesshomaru told me to." Gathering courage, due to the fact she still had baby Miyoko in her grasps, she turned a taunting look to Kagome.

"Having those children did you no good. Being in love with Prince Inu-Yasha did you no good, either. He still impregnated another woman while you were here the last time…a princess, no less. He never lo-" Before she could finish her sentence, Inu-Yasha had run her through with his sword, scooping up Miyoko before she touched the ground. Kagome ran to him, gathering her daughter in her arms and rocked her gently to calm her. Inu-Yasha looked to Kagome, his eyes full of love for her.

"I have to do a few things, but I will return to you in a few hours. Please do not leave the castle." Upon receiving a reluctant nod from Kagome, Inu-Yasha raced out of the room, calling for someone to clean up the mess in the conservatory. Miroku and Sango helped a still distraught Kagome back to her room, where her other two children slept soundly. After making sure Kagome, Miyoko, and Shippo were settled in the room, Sango and Miroku went to their own room.

Just as promised, Inu-Yasha returned to Kagome after two hours. When he entered the room, he found Kagome lying on the bed with Miyoko, Mitsu, Matsu, and Shippo curled up around her, all five snoozing soundly. Although he didn't want to awaken Kagome, especially after all that she'd gone through because of him, he had some very important things to tell her. Shaking her gently, the eager hanyou woke up the sleepy mother.

"Kagome, I have some things to discuss with you. Things that, I think, will make our future together easier." As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, Inu-Yasha placed a clawed finger upon her lips. "Shh…let me do the talking.

First, I went to my father, and told him again that under no circumstances was I leaving you again. It didn't matter if he disowned or disinherited me, kicked us out, and/or never spoke to me again. You are my one and only love. The one I want to be with for the rest of our lives. I also told him of what Sesshomaru and Kura did, although we don't need to worry about Sesshomaru after seeing the way he ran so quickly after Rin." Inu-Yasha took a deep breath before continuing.

"I went to the doctor that examined Kikyo to verify that the child she carried was mine, but the doctor said that she was too far along for it to have been mine, and was more than likely trying to pass off the child onto me. So, even though I made a terrible mistake by sleeping with her, the child was already growing inside her before me. I will live with the regret of bedding her, but we can breathe a little easier knowing that the child she carried wasn't mine." Looking up at her, Inu-Yasha saw tears glistening Kagome's eyes, and his ears automatically flattened against his head. After removing Inu-Yasha's hand from her mouth, Kagome spoke to him.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you. I always have and I always will. I will not say that I am thrilled about the fact that you slept with Kikyo, even though I am relieved that the child was not yours. It will take a lot of time for me to forgive your past actions, but I cannot stand to be without you. I've loved you far too long to throw it all away now. I need to be with you Inu-Yasha." With those last words, Kagome threw herself into the arms of one deliriously happy hanyou.

"So that means you'll marry me?" Came the stupid question from the dazed demon.

&&&&&&&&&&

One Month Later

"You may now kiss the brides." Lifting the veils of their respective brides, Miroku and Inu-Yasha grinned as they kissed the blushing Sango, who had just found out she was pregnant, and equally blushing Kagome. As they walked down the aisle, Inu-Yasha lifted a startled Kagome into his arms and took off, leaving a laughing church hall as Kagome yelled to him.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing…" The rest trailed off as the pair ran off into the sunset for the beginning of their honeymoon, not even waiting for the reception.

END

&&&&&&&&&&

Wow…so sorry again for taking so long with this…but here it is…the end of this story. I just wanted a nice clean end, so this is what resulted. So anyway, R&R if you are still waiting for this end…and thanks so much for reading. Much love.

TK


End file.
